The Truth, That's All Is A Fake
by Misa Ozora
Summary: Pria dan Wanita. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan, mengikat janji suci dalam ikatan yang bernama PERNIKAHAN. Apa jadinya apabila pernikahan itu hanyalah sebagai kedok saja untuk menutupi aib mereka? Apakah mereka akan termakan karma? Bisakah nasib mereka berubah? Bisa saja! Anything is Possible. Yaoi/Yuri/Straight. SPESIAL : WIJAYANTA!
1. Married

Mereka hanyalah manusia biasa. Manusia yang mabuk akan cinta atau kasih sayang. Tapi kisah mereka menjadi tak lazim karena sesuatu hal. Sesuatu yang masih menjadi hal yang tabu di masyarakat bahkan di mata keluarga mereka. Mereka saling mencintai. Mereka saling membutuhkan. Namun, takdir berkata lain...

Naruto copyright to Masashi Kishimoto

This is a Misa Ozora Story

.

.

.

The Truth, Thats All Is A Fake

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata

Rate : M

* * *

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang cerah. Dimana burung gereja berkicau dengan riangnya. Bunga Sakura bermekaran dan menerbangkan kelopak merah mudanya ketika ditiup angin. Secerah wajah kedua mempelai yang baru saja mengucap janji suci di atas altar.

Saat ini kedua mempelai sedang menyalami satu persatu tamunya yang mengucapkan selamat. Tak terkecuali sahabat kedua mempelai dari SMA.

"Hn. Selamat" Suara bass terdengar begitu kedua tangan saling berjabat.

"Terima kasih, Teme." Pengantin pria membalas ucapan selamat dari sang sahabat, disertai cengiran rubahnya.

"Kau juga terlihat tampan Naruto dalam pakaian ini." Seringai Sasuke, si pemilik suara bass itu.

Naruto merona mendengarnya. "Kau juga. Kau kan yang memilih baju ini untukku, sayang". Kata terakhir itu terdengar sangat lirih. Hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengarnya.

Sementara itu si mempelai perempun juga tak kalah sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari para sahabat dan tamu undangan. Banyak yang memuji pasangan pengantin itu. Ada yang memuji cocok, serasi, dan juga pasangan idaman bagi semua orang. Tapi pujian-pujian itu hanyalah berupa angin lalu bagi mereka. Naruto dan pengantinnya –Hinata lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli pada anggapan orang-orang itu. Akan lebih peduli apabila mereka bersama dengan belahan jiwa masing-masing. Sepanjang acara berlangsung, mereka berdua tak henti-hentinya memasang senyum, sebuah senyuman palsu untuk menutupi segala rahasia yang mereka alami. Berpura-pura sedang berbahagia, padahal jauh di hati masing-masing ada sebongkah luka menganga. Rahasia yang hanya diketahui mereka berempat. Sebuah hubungan terlarang dalam kacamata budaya di masyarakat.

Mereka tidak peduli akan hal itu. Yang terpenting adalah cinta. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Lebih dari seorang teman. Lebih dari seorang sahabat. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain dan saling mengasihi dengan gender yang -

.

.

.

SAMA.

.

.

.

Kini, pesta telah usai. Matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang hanya tinggal sepasang pengantin, keluarga dan para sahabat yang masih berada di gedung tempat mereka menggelar resepsi. Sebuah resepsi yang sangat mewah karena melibatkan keluarga pebisnis terkemuka di Jepang selain Uchiha yakni Namikaze dan Hyuuga. Tak heran apabila tamu undangan berasal dari golongan elit dan juga ada selebriti yang turut hadir.

"Jadi, kalian akan berbulan madu kemana Hinata?" sahabat Hinata yang berambut blonde dan bermata biru bertanya. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk berbulan madu. Untuk apa hal itu dilakukan jikalau bukan bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai. "Entahlah Ino, aku dan Naruto-kun belum memikirkan akan berbulan madu kemana." Hinata menjawab dengan suaranya yang lembut dan sesekali melirik kesamping kanannya, dimana ada seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sedang menatap dirinya. Menatap dengan pandangan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. "Ah, kalian berdua ini. Mana jiwa semangat muda yang kalian miliki. Kalian harus bersenang-senang setelah ini." Pria berambut model Bob mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan semangat. "Bukan begitu Lee, kami ini sedang sibuk jadi belum bisa berbulan madu," kilah Naruto untuk mendukung jawaban dari Hinata –istrinya. Selain itu dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang pujaan hati. Rencana mereka telah berjalan dengan mulus. Mereka semua telah secara matang mempersiapkan ini semua untuk membuat sahabat dan keluarga percaya akan perilaku mereka. Membuat keadaan apa adanya, sebagaimana mestinya. Sebagaimana hubungan dan kisah percintaan sewajarnya.

"Aku dengar rumah kalian nanti bersebelahan dengan rumah Sasuke dan Sakura. Benarkah begitu?" Seorang pria berkulit pucat dan murah senyum bertanya pada kedua pasangan. Bergabung dalam pembicaraan hangat diantara para sahabat.

"Ahahaha.. Iya. Habis rumah Sasuke dan Sakura besar dan bagus sih. Kawasannya juga nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal," Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk-nggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bukan. Sama sekali bukan itu alasannya.

"Kau ini, memang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari mereka berdua ya. Selalu saja kalian berempat kompak dalam segala hal." Timpal Ino

"Terkecuali pernikahan kan?" kali ini perempuan berambut merah muda mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya memegang sebuah gelas bertangkai yang isinya wine rendah alkohol.

"Iya..Terkecuali pernikahan." Ino menanggapi Sakura dan kini duduk menghadap Sakura kemudian balik bertanya. "Omong-omong kau dan Sasuke kapan akan berencana mempunyai anak? Kalian kan sudah menikah selama 6 bulan."

"Kami berdua kan masih muda, masih ingin senang-senang Ino-pig." Alasan Sakura pada teman blondenya itu. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Tentu saja bukan. Bagaimana mungkin mempunyai anak dengan seseorang yang tidak dia cintai. Semuanya hanyalah sebuah sandiwara belaka. _The truth is, all of this wedding is a fake_. _The wedding from the both_. _Between Sasuke and Sakura also Naruto and Hinata_.

Sandiwara cinta. Itulah yang sebenarnya.

"Tak usah beralasan Sakura, mumpung masih muda buatlah anak sebanyak-banyaknya," timpal Tenten dengan polosnya.

Tak ayal perkataan itu membuat Sasuke tersedak secara tiba-tiba. Refleks Sakura mengelus punggung suaminya dan memberi segelas air putih kepadanya. Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar percakapan ini membuat suhu tubuh mereka meningkat padahal udara cukup dingin di luar. Mereka tidak senang pujaan hatinya digoda seperti itu. Sampai kapan pun mereka bersepakat untuk tidak memiliki keturunan, itu perjanjian yang sudah mereka buat. Tapi apakah mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak berpikir jauh bahaya yang akan menghadang mereka jikalau keluarga mereka menginginkan generasi penerus. Kalau sudah begitu bisa apa mereka. Apa alasan yang bisa mereka buat. Mengadopsi anak orang, hm? Yang benar saja. Bisa-bisa mereka akan digantung.

.

.

.

Tangan putih itu menggapai bantal empuk di sebelahnya. Mencari keberadaan seseorang yang bercinta semalam dengannya. Tapi ternyata tak ada. Dia lalu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Melihat sekeliling untuk membuktikan jikalau tangannya salah, orang yang bersamanya masih ada di kamar. Tapi nihil. Orang itu sudah tidak ada. Pasti dia sudah pulang tanpa membangunkannya. Tidak biasanya seperti itu. Dengan duduk di tepi ranjang dia mengusap-usap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Menyisir rambut dengan jemari tangannya. Dan menghembuskan napas panjang perlahan.

 _Tok..Tok.._

Tak berselang lama setelah bangun, pintu kamar diketuk oleh seseorang. Refleks Sasuke menghadap ke arah pintu dimana ada kepala seorang perempuan berambut pink menyembul dari sisi pintu yang terbuka. Saat ini Sasuke sudah memakai kaos dan celana boxernya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sakura kemudian masuk dan membuka tirai pada jendela kaca yang berukuran besar. "Tadi Naruto bangun pagi sekali, dia bilang padaku kalau dia tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Dia terburu-buru." Lanjutnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman yang seperti biasanya.

"Hinata juga begitu, pagi sekali dia bangun dan pamit. Orangtua mereka nampaknya akan berkunjung ke rumah barunya." Sakura menjelaskan dengan duduk di sofa empuk berwarna putih yang berada di dekat jendela. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura. Dari jendela besar di kamar itu dapat terlihat kamar penghuni rumah sebelah, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasih Sasuke sendiri, Naruto. Perempuan cantik itu menatap ke arah jendela berharap Hinata dapat terlihat dibalik kaca itu. Tak lama setelahnya kemudian dia berbalik menatap Sasuke. Muncul seringai kecil di bibir mungilnya. Nampaknya dia akan menggoda Sasuke lagi kali ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian semalam?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Sasuke yang mengerti keingintahuan Sakura hanya menanggapi datar. "Biasa saja."

"Ah, kau ini tidak asyik. Susah sekali bercerita tentang hubunganmu dengan Naruto." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, merasa sebal akan jawaban biasa saja dari Sasuke. Setidaknya dia mengharapkan Sasuke bercerita tentang perasaannya. "Kau ingin sarapan apa hari ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya, merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. "Terserah kau saja." jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa basa-basi. Gadis musim semi itu hanya menghembuskan napas pendek, sudah mengerti kebiasaan suami palsunya karena telah hidup serumah selama 6 bulan. Sakura kemudian bangkit dari sofa itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Berniat membersihkan diri setelah mengalami malam yang panas dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

つづく

Lanjut?

Mind to review?


	2. Cinta tak kenal lawan jenis

Readers...

Pastikan ruangan kalian terang dan membacalah dari jarak 25 cm dari obyek

.

.

.

"Cinta Tak Kenal Lawan Jenis"

.

.

 **The Truth, That's All Is A Fake** © **Misa Ozora**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Mature

Sasuke U, Sakura H, Naruto U, Hinata H

Maaf, typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah diteliti

Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan atau memandang rendah kaum LGBT

Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka yang berlatar belakang disorientasi seksual

 _Alternate Universe_ , OOC, NC-17

DLDR

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Ting...Tong...**

Suara bel berbunyi pada rumah besar berwarna kuning gading. Derap kaki terburu-buru si pemilik rumah terdengar dari pintu luar. Bergegas dengan mengambil langkah seribu agar sang tamu tak terlalu lama menunggu.

 **Cklek..**

Pintu pun terbuka, pada teras rumah mewah itu menampakkan sepasang suami istri paruh baya yang nampak sangat serasi. Cantik dan tampan. Naruto tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan tamu itu. Sepasang tangan putih terulur kearah wajah Naruto. "Oh, anakku yang tampan. Kau sudah tumbuh besar, Nak. Ibu tak menduga kau akan meninggalkan ibu di rumah sendiri secepat ini." Suara merdu terucap dari bibir seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Tangan lembutnya menangkup kedua sisi wajah anak tersayangnya. Naruto berpikir, ibunya terlalu berlebihan. Kushina selalu menganggap Naruto masih seperti anak kecil yang masih memerlukan pengasuhan dari kedua orangtuanya. "Sudahlah Kushina, dia sudah mapan dan mandiri. Lagipula mulai sekarang dia sudah ada yang mengurusnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi." Tutur Minato, tak lain adalah ayah dari Naruto. Secara fisik sangat serupa dengan rambut blonde dan mata biru serta tubuh tinggi yang tegap.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Tidak enak berbicara di depan pintu. Ayah dan Ibu, ayo silakan masuk," pinta Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan suara yang lembut. Membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat pada ayah dan ibu mertuanya. Hinata memang wanita yang santun, sedari kecil sudah diajari tata krama dalam keluarganya.

"Iya,iya.. Ayo, masuklah ayah dan ibu," Naruto mempersilakan orangtuanya masuk dengan tersenyum lebar. Rumah bergaya Babylonia itu sangat besar. Dengan plafond yang menjulang tinggi menambah kesan luas, elegan dan mewah. Warna kuning lembut menjadi pilihan Naruto karena itu adalah warna kesukaannya. Beberapa kardus yang berisi perabotan rumah tangga masih terlihat tergeletak di beberapa tempat. Menunggu si pemilik untuk menempatkan perabotan itu sesuai dengan tata letak interiornya.

Kushina terkagum-kagum melihat rumah anaknya yang terbilang mewah padahal belum seratus persen selesai dalam penataan ruang. "Kenapa tidak kalian tata barang-barang itu," tanya Kushina ketika melihat barang yang masih tertutup kain putih. "Kami sedang menunggu Sakura untuk membantu kami menata interiornya," jelas Hinata pada ibu mertuanya yang masih terlihat awet muda. "Oh begitu. Tak heran sih, Sakura kan bekerja sebagai interior designer profesional." Kushina melihat sekeliling ruangan yang diduga sebagai ruang tamu nantinya. "Iya." Jawab Hinata tersipu malu. Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Sakura menimbulkan perasaan berbunga-bunga pada diri Hinata hingga tak sadar membuat pipinya merona. Dia teringat ketika Sakura dan dirinya memadu kasih. Bercumbu mesra hingga melakukan _french kiss_ , Sakura yang lebih mendominasi permainan itu.

Naruto menuju ke dapur berniat untuk membuatkan teh untuk tamu spesialnya hari ini. Keadaan di dapur sama dengan keadaan di ruangan lainnya –berserakan, meskipun begitu masih dapat digunakan untuk membuat masakan sederhana (sebut saja cepat saji) dan membuat minuman. Naruto nampak kebingungan mencari teh celup dan sendok kecil. Dia membuka dan menutup laci yang terdapat didalam _kitchen set_. Hampir saja barang-barang yang ada di lemari gantung jatuh karena Naruto terburu-buru membukanya, dengan sigap dia menangkap toples kaca yang hampir terjatuh lalu mengembalikannya ke posisi aman dan setelah sekian lama mencari akhirnya dia menemukan teh beserta gula.

Sang ayah, Minato, tampak sibuk dengan membaca koran pagi. Maklum, pebisnis sepertinya tak mau ketinggalan info tentang bursa saham dan indeks mata uang asing. Tidak mengikuti perkembangan bisnis baginya seperti memakan makanan tanpa garam. Hambar. Kushina masih melihat-lihat ruangan di dalam rumah besar itu ditemani Hinata.

"Wow, sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Lihatlah, dari atas balkon ini kau bisa melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo waktu malam hari," Kushina terkagum melihat pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan dari balkon lantai 2.

"Benar, ibu. Tak salah kami memilih rumah ini untuk menjadi hunian kami." Papar Hinata pada ibu mertuanya. Matanya menerawang jauh menuju pemandangan kota yang nampak padat dengan gedung pencakar langit namun tak menyurutkan keindahan kota Tokyo yang terlihat ketika malam hari tiba. Kelap-kelip lampu nampak seperti deretan bintang di angkasa. Di halaman belakang rumah ada sebuah kolam renang dan di pinggirnya terdapat beberapa tanaman dan rumput yang belum ditanam untuk disusun menjadi sebuah taman. "Wow, lihatlah kolam renangnya. Ibu tak sabar untuk segera mencobanya. Hihihi.. Jika kalian punya anak nanti pasti mereka akan betah bermain disini." Kushina berangan-angan ingin segera memakai fasilitas mewah rumah anaknya dan membayangkan cucunya bermain bersamanya di kolam renang. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam merenung. Tak berani mengiyakan pernyataan dari Kushina.

"Ayo Ibu, kita berkumpul di ruang tengah. Bergabung dengan ayah dan Naruto-kun," ajak Hinata pada Kushina yang masih menikmati pemandangan dari balkon. "Uhm, baiklah ayo bergabung dengan mereka." Balas Kushina semangat serta senyum yang merekah. Tangannya mengapit tangan Hinata sebelah kanan. Berjalan bersama menuruni tangga.

"Ah, kalian sudah selesai rupanya. Hinata, tolong kau ambilkan cake yang ada di kulkas, ya?" pinta Naruto kepada istrinya. Teh yang tadi dia siapkan sudah terhidang di meja. Minato melipat koran yang dia baca dan meletakkannya disamping cangkir tehnya. "Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan?" tanya Minato pada anaknya. Naruto tak mungkin lupa dengan penawaran ayahnya mengenai pengambil alihan perusahaan Namikaze Banzai corp. Dia kini menjadi anak semata wayang, kakaknya Menma telah meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas oleh sebab itu nasib perusahaan harus ada yang meneruskan. "Sayang, kau ini tidak bisa bersantai sedikit? Kita kemari ingin mengunjungi rumah baru mereka bukan untuk membicarakan bisnis," protes Kushina kepada suaminya, sedikit ada unsur pembelaan pada Naruto. Sudah berulangkali Kushina memperingatkan Minato agar tidak terlalu memaksakan hal ini pada anaknya. Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya, tapi dia sudah merasa nyaman menjadi seorang aktor kenamaan di Jepang meskipun umurnya masih terbilang muda. "Maaf ayah, aku merasa belum pantas untuk menggantikan ayah." Raut wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah. Kekecewaan dan kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya. Minato hanya menghela napas. Kali ini, usahanya masih terbilang sia-sia. "Baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau tidak mau setidaknya anakmulah yang menggantikanmu nantinya," ucap Minato pantang menyerah. "Bagaimanapun juga, usaha ini sudah melewati beberapa generasi, turun temurun. Ayah rasa masih mampu memimpin perusahaan hingga 20 tahun kedepan." Lanjutnya optimis. "Mau anak laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja. Yang terpenting adalah kemampuan, kepercayaan dan loyalitas."

PRAAANNGG...

Terdengar suara pecahan piring dari arah dapur. Hinata tak sengaja memecahkan piring kecil, puingnya berserakan di lantai. Kushina dengan sigap segera melesat menuju dapur dan membantu membereskan pecahan piring itu. Wajah pucat Hinata tak dapat disembunyikan, hal itu juga nampak dari jemarinya yang terlihat gemetar. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata? Wajahmu sedikit pucat." Tanya Kushina khawatir. Dia segera membuang pecahan itu ketempat sampah sebelum melukai tangannya atau Hinata. "A-aku tidak apa-apa ibu." Jawab Hinata sedikit gugup. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, mungkin kau masih kelelahan karena mengurus rumah baru ini." Kushina lalu memapah Hinata ke meja makan. Perkataan Minato tentang permintaannya pada Naruto tadi jelas terdengar di telinga Hinata. Dia berpikir apakah bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti ini selamanya. Menyukai sesama jenis jelas-jelas adalah hal yang memalukan bagi keluarga Hyuga yang dikenal memiliki tata krama dan adat istiadat yang kental. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, merenungi apakah hal yang dia lakukan ini adalah benar jati dirinya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Minato pada istrinya ketika Kushina kembali duduk dimeja makan bersama Naruto dan suaminya. "Mungkin Hinata kelelahan, dia tadi tidak sengaja memecahkan piring." Jawab Kushina sambil menatap wajah sang suami. "Naruto, coba kau bawa istrimu kedalam kamar. Biarkan dia beristirahat." Minato bicara penuh wibawa. Seperti itulah kepala rumah tangga dan pemimpin perusahaan bonafit.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, ayah. Sungguh," Hinata berujar dengan nada yang lirih, meyakinkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Minato hanya tersenyum. "Kau tak usah memaksakan diri Hinata." Berempati kepada menantu satu-satunya itu. Naruto hanya diam mengamati, tak sedikit pun tercetak rasa khawatir diwajahnya. Kushina tak sengaja mendapati perilaku aneh dari Naruto terhadap istrinya itu. Sangat mengherankan suami yang tak peduli pada istri disaat sang istri sedang tertimpa masalah. Kushina pun mulai mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura dan Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke kediaman mereka? Mereka ada dirumah, kan?" Kushina berbicara penuh antusiasme pada Hinata dan Naruto. Mengajak berkunjung ke rumah mewah milik Sasuke dan Sakura yang tak lain tetangga mereka. Naruto yang mendengar akan hal itu seketika gelagapan, tak menyangka kalau ibundanya akan mampir kerumah kekasih diam-diam mereka.

"Kau benar Kushina, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Tak diduga, Minato menyetujui usul istrinya itu. _'Ah, gawat.'_ pikir Hinata. _'Ponselku tertinggal di kamar, bagaimana menghubungi Sakura.'_ Tentu saja Naruto dan Hinata gelagapan, tanpa persiapan untuk menutupi pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura yang palsu maka semua akan terbongkar. Kamar Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menjadi satu layaknya pasangan suami istri yang lain. Mereka memilih tidur dikamar masing-masing. Otomatis segala barang pribadi mereka seperti baju, peralatan mandi dan barang-barang pribadi yang lain juga berada dikamar masing-masing. Naruto melirik kearah Hinata, sedang Hinata mengerti akan maksud suaminya. Naruto harus mencari cara untuk mengulur waktu.

"Ayah, ibu bagaimana kalau kalian menghabiskan tehnya dahulu, aku sudah susah payah menyiapkannya untuk kalian." Ujar Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatian orangtuanya. "Hmm..baiklah, akan segera ibu habiskan dalam waktu 1 detik." Canda Kushina yang otomatis membuat semua orang tertawa. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Hinata. Dia mengambil ponsel yang ada didalam kamar untuk menghubungi Sakura. BERES. Drama berlanjut.

* * *

Delapan bulan berlalu...

"Ah...Shhh..Sakit. Pelan-pelan Naruto." Dua lelaki berparas tampan sedang bermesaraan dikamar bernuansa biru dan putih. "Shiit..ini sudah perlahan kulakukan, kau diamlah." Ucap pria berambut pirang yang kini tengah memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Tak lama setelahnya kedua orang itupun mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka, _air conditioner_ yang dinyalakan dikamar seakan-akan tak berpengaruh. Rasa lelah berkecamuk setelah melakukan aktivitas itu. Pria berambut emo yang memiliki satu tindik di telinga kanannya segera membersihkan diri di kamar mandi sedang Naruto merebahkan diri diatas ranjang, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit. Inginnya menyulut sebatang rokok untuk merilekskan diri namun niat tersebut ia urungkan karena Sasuke tidak menyukai asap yang dihasilkan dari selubung kertas berisi irisan tembakau itu. Di rumah besar Sasuke hanya ada mereka berdua, Sakura sedang mengisi acara televisi mengenai interior design dan karena pekerjaan itu dia sering bepergian ke luar kota. Hal itu yang menjadikan rumah besar mereka sepi, pun begitu dengan Sasuke. Pria berwajah rupawan itu merupakan designer busana yang cukup ternama. Dia memiliki butik sendiri, hasil rancangannya pun sering dipakai oleh para selebriti Jepang. Selain itu dia sering mendapat undangan untuk mengikuti kegiatan fashion show ke luar negeri seperti ke kota Paris dan Milan, pusat mode bagi para pecinta fashion. Memperkenalkan hasil rancangannya ke mata dunia dan bertemu para designer terkenal. Kegiatan mereka yang cukup padat membuat orangtua mereka terutama Mebuki sering melayangkan protes. Sudah 1 tahun lebih menikah namun mereka belum mempunyai keturunan. Banyak alasan dari Sasuke maupun Sakura terkait hal itu. Pekerjaan yang paling utama menjadi faktor alasan mereka. Mebuki hanya takut jika anak perempuannya itu bermasalah dengan kesehatan reproduksinya. Dia tak ingin bila Sakura dipersalahkan karena tidak mampu memberikan cucu bermarga Uchiha. Dan bagi para orangtua itu adalah suatu kekhawatiran yang wajar.

CKLEK.. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sasuke keluar dengan menggunakan jubah mandi berwarna biru tua. Mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Naruto yang sedang mengenakan celana boxer segera melesat ke kamar mandi. "Giliranku." Ujarnya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan sunggingan senyum dibibirnya. "Hn." Balasnya pada Naruto sembari berjalan menuju almari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Celana jeans dan kaos lengan panjang warna abu-abu muda berleher "V" menjadi pilihannya. Setelah memakainya, menyemprotkan parfum yang beraroma maskulin ke tubuhnya. Baunya dapat membuat para wanita melekat erat dan menjadi mabuk kepayang. Tak jarang para modelnya yang cantik dan bertubuh sexy terkadang menggoda dirinya, bahkan ada pula yang memberanikan diri untuk berkencan gratis hingga pelayanan diatas ranjang hanya untuk bisa menikmati tubuh dan wajah tampan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menolaknya secara mentah-mentah, beralasan bahwa dia sudah menikah dan tak ingin berselingkuh. Tak mungkin bukan jika dia mengaku sebagai penyuka sesama jenis alias gay. Hal itu masih tabu dan akan berdampak buruk pada citra dirinya. Sasuke berdiri didepan kaca besar, menyisir rambut basahnya kearah belakang dengan jemari tangan, meskipun terlihat berantakan tapi agar terlihat alami. Dirinya beranjak menuju tempat tidur, berniat membereskan "kekacauan" akibat ulahnya dan Naruto. Baru akan melipat selimut, bel rumah berbunyi. Tidak mungkin Sakura karena istrinya itu akan pulang 2 hari lagi.

Dengan berjalan cepat Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dan melesat ke pintu depan karena frekuensi bunyi bel rumahnya bertambah, menandakan tamunya tidak ingin lama menunggu pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintu. Sasuke penasaran siapa yang memencet bel rumahnya seperti anak kecil. Dia sedikit tersontak kaget ketika membuka pintu dan melihat sosok yang ada didepannya. "Aniki." Kata itulah yang terucap dari bibirnya, dirinya diam mematung. Lama dia tidak berjumpa dengan kakak laki-lakinya karena mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dan jarang berkumpul bersama ketika ada acara keluarga. "Kau tak menyuruhku masuk?" Itachi, kakak Sasuke sedikit protes pada adik satu-satunya itu. Tangan kanan Itachi terangkat, dia membawa kotak makanan dari kayu yang dibungkus dengan kain berlambang kipas. Sasuke menduga itu pasti dari ibunya. "Ah, gomen. Masuklah." Sasuke memberikan jalan masuk bagi tamu tak terduganya itu. "Sudah lama aku tak kesini. Sakura mana?" Itachi berjalan menuju dapur, hendak meletakkan barang yang dibawanya tadi. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Itachi melanjutkan lagi. "Ibu tadi menitipkan makanan ini padaku untuk diberikan padamu. Onigiri, kesukaanmu. Dasar kau memang anak kesayangannya." Lanjut Itachi sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga yang bergaya kontemporer. "Aaa..terima kasih sudah kau bawakan. Sakura sedang pergi ke Chiba." Sasuke mengikuti Itachi ke ruang santai itu. Sesekali melirik ke lantai atas dimana masih ada Naruto dikamarnya. "Kau ingin minum apa?" tawar Sasuke pada kakaknya yang kini sedang asyik membaca majalah fashion. Itachi mendongak kemudian menjawab, "Bir saja." Setelah menjawab, dia melanjutkan kembali membaca majalah itu, membolak-balik halaman mencari berita yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tertarik. Sasuke menuju dapur untuk mengambil bir akan tetapi persediaan bir dikulkas ternyata habis. Sakura lupa membelinya. "Birnya habis. Kau ingin kubuatkan teh?" Sasuke menawari Itachi sekali lagi. "Hmm, ya terserah kau saja." Jawab Itachi sambil meletakkan majalah itu keatas meja. Dia tidak tertarik. Entah mengapa adiknya itu malah sangat menyukai dunia fashion, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Sasuke sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan teh, mengeluarkan cangkir dan memanaskan air. Karena merasa bosan, Itachi berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa sepengetahuan adiknya itu. Menjelajahi ruangan demi ruangan bangunan indah yang diarsiteki sendiri oleh Sakura. Adik iparnya itu sangat berbakat, terlihat dari nuansa tiap ruangan yang mempunyai gaya berbeda-beda dan warna dinding yang menyesuaikan. Ruang tamu yang bergaya kolonial, kamar yang bergaya minimalis, gaya babylonia dan ada ruangan bernuansa Jepang. Keindahan, ketelitian serta ketepatan pola dan letak ruangan satu sama lain memang sudah dipikirkan secara matang. Berjalan perlahan di lorong kamar sembari melihat lukisan dan foto hasil jepretan fotografer yang dipajang dan sampailah ia pada sebuah kamar yang pintunya tidak ditutup. Sasuke lupa menutupnya karena terburu-buru mendengar suara bel di pintu rumah. _'Berantakan.'_ pikir Itachi ketika memasuki kamar pribadi adiknya. Sungguh kental dengan nuansa lelaki. Tak ada sentuhan seorang perempuan. _'Bukankah dia sekamar dengan Sakura, kenapa kesannya seperti ini'_ batin Itachi ketika melihat-lihat ruangan adiknya itu. Dia tahu betul dengan kebiasaan adiknya itu dan ini memang benar-benar kepribadiannya. Menata kamar sesuai dengan ciri khasnya. Biru dan putih, warna kesukaannya. Tidak salah lagi. Itachi melihat ada sebungkus rokok tergeletak diatas nakas samping tempat tidur, berjalan kearah rokok itu kemudian mengambil dan membolak-baliknya. _'Sejak kapan Sasuke merokok?'_ pikirnya lagi. Ini semua membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan perangai adiknya itu.

 **Zrsshhh...** Bunyi air dari shower mengguyur tubuh seseorang. Naruto yang sedari tadi berendam di bathtub tak menyadari kedatangan Itachi dikamar Sasuke. Jelas saja Itachi mendengar suara air tersebut. Dan sekarang dokter muda itu bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan orang yang berada dikamar mandi. ' _Apakah Sakura?'_ Pikir Itachi dalam hati. _'Tak mungkin, Sakura sedang ke luar kota.'_ Itachi melangkah perlahan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ingin membuka kenop pintu namun ia ragu karena itu berarti bersikap tidak sopan. Membuka wilayah pribadi orang lain tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Baru saja Itachi membalikkan badan, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Secara spontan tubuhnya menghadap kearah itu dan ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"E-eh?"/"E-eh?!" Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu dan Itachi yang refleks memusatkan pandangannya sama-sama terkejut. Pria berambut pirang itu tak menduga jika ada orang lain dikamar Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia takut jika Itachi berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya. Namun jangan lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang aktor yang cukup lihai, mampu menutupi kekhawatirannya itu dengan memasang wajah tenang dan santai. Seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Itachi menatap Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kak Itachi, apa kabar?" sapa Naruto pada laki-laki berambut hitam dan panjang itu, menghentikan tatapan heran dari Itachi. Selembar handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Menutupi area pribadi milik laki-laki yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar. Bulir-bulir air dari rambut yang basah jatuh ke dada bidangnya. Apabila Sasuke melihat hal ini, akan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan dan membuat gairahnya timbul.

"Hn. Naruto? Kau...sedang mandi?" tak menjawab kabar dirinya, Itachi malah balik bertanya pada Naruto. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu dikamar adiknya. Padahal bertetangga, kenapa mandi di rumah Sasuke, dikamarnya pula. Itu pertanyaan dalam diri Itachi yang menginginkan jawaban segera dari mulut pria dihadapannya.

"Pipa air dirumahku sedang diperbaiki, jadi aku menumpang mandi disini." Jawab Naruto cepat, ingin agar alibinya tidak dicurigai macam-macam oleh Itachi.

"Aaa..Jadi begitu, ya?" jawab Itachi sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar Sasuke.

Drapp..drap... Terdengar suara langkah menuju kamar. Sasuke muncul dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kau disini rupanya. Kucari kau kemana-mana. Tehnya sudah siap." Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan kearah Naruto dan Itachi yang sedang berbincang. Jantung Sasuke berdetak tak karuan seperti seorang pasien dengan _takikardi._ Mata Sasuke bergantian menatap Naruto dan Itachi. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan. Apakah drama yang selama ini mereka mainkan telah terkuak? Sasuke bertanya dalam hatinya. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tetap tenang, Sasuke memastikan bahwa rahasia mereka masih dalam keadaan aman. Dia sedikit lega.

"Ah, gomen. Karena bosan, aku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumahmu." Balas Itachi dengan tangan mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya. "Dan maaf karena telah masuk kedalam kamarmu seenaknya."

"Hn. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, kak. Ini area pribadiku." Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan wajah tak suka.

"Ah..sudah-sudah. Sasuke, terimakasih atas tumpangan mandinya, ya. Aku harap air dirumahku sudah bisa aku gunakan hari ini. Ahahaha..." Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang membuat tegang ini. Sasuke sedikit terkaget dengan ucapan Naruto, namun ia paham akan maksud dari Naruto. Ingin menutupi hubungan cinta mereka berdua. Ekspresi wajahnya melunak, mencoba meredakan kekesalannya atas sikap Itachi. "Hn. Tak masalah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku turun dulu." Itachi berjalan melewati Sasuke untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang santai. Sasuke menghembuskan napas pendek. Dia mengikuti Itachi keluar dan memberi kode pada Naruto untuk segera berpakaian dan menyusul dirinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Itachi berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Hari ini dia libur, bebas tugas dari Rumah Sakit Universitas Teito. Konan dan anaknya telah menunggu di rumah untuk mengikuti acara keluarga dari pihak istrinya yang diadakan jam delapan malam. Kebetulan tadi siang Itachi mampir kerumah orangtuanya dan dititipi Mikoto sekotak onigiri kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengantar kepergian Itachi sampai gerbang rumah. Mobil sport warna kuning itu melaju pelan meninggalkan kedua sejoli. "Hampir saja. Aku kaget ketika mendapati Kak Itachi dikamarmu." Naruto memulai pembicaraan sembari melihat mobil Itachi yang kini telah hilang di belokan ujung gang. "Aku juga sama kagetnya ketika sedang membuatkan teh untuknya ternyata dia tidak ada diruang santai. Hampir saja jantungku copot ketika melihat kalian berdua. Lain kali kita harus lebih berhati-hati." Sasuke berbicara mengenai kejadian tadi siang yang hampir saja menguak rahasia mereka. "Hmm.. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk jadwal syuting besok. Jaa~" Naruto mengangkat rendah tangan sebelah kanannya menandakan undur diri. Sasuke hanya melihatnya datar hingga sosok Naruto menghilang ketika masuk ke gerbang rumahnya. Sasuke mulai menutup gerbang yang menjulang tinggi kemudian masuk ke rumah. Tak perlu menguncinya karena perumahan elite itu cukup aman dari tindak kriminalitas.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sayang, kau tak apa-apa?" Konan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Itachi pelan. Sudah 3 hari ini suaminya sering melamun. Itachi sedikit tersentak. "Ah, Konan. Tidak..aku tidak apa-apa." Itachi mencoba meyakinkan istrinya bahwa dirinya tidak ada permasalahan apapun. Namun berulangkali Itachi berusaha demikian, tetap saja Konan dapat melihat perubahan pada suaminya itu. Seperti saat ini misalnya, Itachi sedang mengetik _paper_ penelitiannya di laptop namun dia tidak fokus dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya itu. Konan yang berlalu lalang mengamatinya dibuat terheran-heran karena Itachi belum beranjak dari halaman yang sedang diketiknya meskipun waktu sudah berlalu selama 15 menit. Pandangan matanya kosong, seolah sedang ada beban di pikirannya. Konan tak tahu bahwa suaminya itu sedang memikirkan adiknya, Sasuke. Semenjak Itachi datang ke rumah Sasuke, dia terus memikirkan keanehan sewaktu berkunjung kesana. Dari begitu banyak pajangan, entah lukisan atau barang-barang seni namun tak satupun foto pernikahan dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang terpajang. Tak ada secuil pun foto pernikahan mereka berdua, bersama dengan keluarga sekalipun. Entahlah, Itachi tak merasakan adanya keharmonisan layaknya pasangan yang sudah berkeluarga seperti dirinya dan Konan. Selain itu, pandangan mata Sasuke terhadap Naruto seperti...perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Itachi mengamati hal itu karena dia pernah mengalami hal-hal seperti jatuh cinta. Hati pasti berbunga-bunga, pandangan mata tak pernah lepas dari orang yang disukainya dan senyum selalu mengembang di bibir. Apakah antara Sasuke dan Sakura sedang terjadi pertengkaran? Apa mereka pisah ranjang? Permasalahan itu yang selalu berkelabut dipikiran Itachi.

"Haaa~h.." Itachi menghembuskan napas panjang kemudian menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Dia kembali duduk termenung dengan dagu yang bertopang pada telapak tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya men-scroll halaman per halaman dari isi _paper_ medis itu. Dia sedang tidak bersemangat.

 **Dddrrtt...ddrrttt...**

Ponselnya bergetar. Itachi melihat pada layarnya, disitu tertera tulisan _"Kabuto is calling"._ Dengan segera dia mengangkat telepon dari rekan seprofesinya itu. Kabuto adalah dokter residen, dia mengambil spesialis penyakit kulit dan kelamin.

"Halo." Itachi menjawab sambil tetap menatap layar laptopnya.

" _Hai. Ini aku, Kabuto. Kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Aku tak terlalu sibuk, ada apa? Tumben kau meneleponku malam-malam begini." Jawab Itachi tak bersemangat.

" _Uhm..Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau mengenal Sasuke Uchiha? Karena marga kalian sama."_

Itachi lantas menegakkan punggungnya dari sandaran kursi, cukup kaget dengan apa yang barusan Kabuto katakan. Itachi dan Kabuto merupakan teman sekelas sewaktu mengambil kuliah kedokteran umum. Meskipun berteman namun Kabuto belum terlalu dekat dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha. Dahi Itachi mengernyit. "Ah, ya. Dia adikku, ada apa dengannya?" Jantung Itachi berdegup tak karuan, khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya itu.

" _Jadi begitu, dia baru saja mengunjungi klinikku."_

"Ada apa dengannya?"

" _Sebenarnya aku masih ragu. Aku sarankan dia berkonsultasi ke dokter penyakit dalam atau bedah karena itu bukan keahlianku. Lagipula aku masih berprofesi dokter umum."_

"Kau sudah sempat memeriksanya? Diagnosisnya apa?" Itachi tak sabar menunggu penjelasan dari Kabuto

" _Hei..hei.. Tenanglah sedikit."_

"Dia adikku, Kabuto. Tentu saja aku khawatir dengannya."

" _Dia mengalami...perdarahan." Kabuto menjelaskan tanpa spesifik menjelaskan penyebabnya._

Sontak Itachi bangkit dari kursinya. Tubuhnya panas dingin. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Besok aku akan ke tempatmu, aku ingin melihat rekam medisnya."

" _Baik, silakan saja. Sebenarnya ini rahasia pasien tapi karena dia adikmu maka kuijinkan untuk melihatnya. Tapi kau jangan memberitahu adikmu itu ya, ini melanggar kode etik, kau tahu kan."_

"Ha'i. Terimakasih Kabuto. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalasmu."

" _Ahahaha.. Tenang saja, kau ini kan sudah sering membantuku mengerjakan paper dan mengadakan penelitian meskipun kita berbeda mengambil jurusan spesialis. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok. Jaa."_

"Ha'i. Arigatou."

Tuutt...tuutt...tuuutt... Pembicaraan terputus. Badan Itachi menjadi lemas seketika. Dia mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya hingga terlihat sangat kusut.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 **Misa Note :**

Nah, ini pertanyaannya. Kira-kira Sasuke mengalami perdarahan apa, ya? Coba tebak.

Kalian tahu designer profesional dari Indonesia? Namanya Tex Saverio. Hasil karyanya amazing banget, padahal usianya masih terbilang muda. Dan menurutku dia itu sosok cowok cantik, ada yang sependapat denganku? Readers bayangin aja Sasuke secara fisik serupa dengan Tex Saverio. Terimakasih ya sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karyaku yang bertema LGBT _(Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgender)_ ini. Hohoho.

Aku ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review :

 **kura cakun** : "eeerrr...anoo, ini masih ada kelanjutan nya kah? dan ending pair. a apa kah tetap ... itu (?)"

 **jawab :** iya, ini udah lanjut. Ending pairnya... RAHASIA.. hihihi

 **kadek chan** : "Temanya pas banget... Sekarang lagi heboh-hebohnya perkawinan sejenis yang katanya berlangsung di ubud. Tulisannya udah rapi, Pokoknya semangat aja nulisnya. Salam kenal ya... Izin fav.."

 **Jawab :** Yupz. LGBT jadi isu global terutama di negara yang menganut pro dan kontra tentang masalah ini. Kalau di Indonesia, ramai banget dibicarakan di Bali, katanya disana bisa melangsungkan pernikahan sejenis bahkan ada biro jasanya pula. Kebanyakan WNA, ada salah satu kejadian dimana mereka mendaftarkan diri dengan nama "Robert dan Michella" tapi begitu yang meresmikan sampai ditempat ternyata namanya berganti "Robert dan Michael". Jadi nama dipalsukan. Terimakasih sudah memuji rapi, tapi tulisanku masih jauh dari kata "rapi". Salam kenal juga.

: "O waw waw q hrap ni akan da lnjtannya. Tema yaoi tw yuri q prnah bca, tp dua2nya sklgus bkin q pnsaran *sama prosesnya bkan endingnya coz endingnya mah klau g itu ya gitu atau begitu*. Q hrap bnar2 da lanjtannya..."

 **Jawab :** Endingnya yang begitu itu apa, ya? Ini udah lanjut. Hanya ada 1 ff tema yaoi yang aku baca dan endingnya gantung gitu.

 **Ryuga Uchiha** : "ini republish ya? aq harap nie lanjut kalau bisa update kilat ok.. í í"

 **Jawab** : Ini bukan republish, tapi keisengan author makanya update-nya otomatis per tanggal saya otak-atik. Gomen, haha. Nih dah update, tapi gak kilat amat sih.

 **guestny guest** : "Lanjut,,,ada lemonny ngk,heheheh"

 **Jawab** : Ini udah lanjut, ada lemonnya tuh. Tapi dikit, antara papanya Sarada sama ayahnya Boruto hihihi.

 **Meikichan** :" ya dong...lanjut terus bang...hahahahaha:)"

 **Jawab** : Bang?! Iya ini udah lanjut.

 **.5** :" ganbate"

 **Jawab** : Ganbate too

 **someandmany** :" lanjut...semoga author dapet pencerahan biar jadi sakusasu..."

 **Jawab** : Pencerahan? Iya deh, ntar aku bertapa dulu biar dapet "pencerahan" kali ya hehe.. Ya semoga saja.

 **ThyeeFirdaus** : "Keren nih,,lanjut donk,,,bikin mrka tobat,,hehehe..maafkan readers baru ini, baru review dah request aj,,,,"

 **Jawab** : Tobat? Soto babat? Liat aja ntar, ya.. Makanya pantengin terus ff ini. Makasih udah review.

 **Guest hime** : "Lanjut dong author, dilanjut adain lemonnya ya, dan aku sih berharapnya akhirnya pairnya jadi sasusaku dan naruhina, jadi pair normal begitu, lemonnya jg lemon normal sasusaku dan naruhina, dan diakhirnya mereka jg punya anak sarada dan boruto, hehe"

 **Jawab** : Errmm...Ya..ya.. Bisa dipertimbangkan.

 **Kira-chan** :" Next kykx seru"

 **Jawab** : ini udah next, semoga seru yaa...

 **Kuro Shiina** :" WHAT? ARE U KIDDING ME?! #sorrycapsjebol.. saya adalah penyuka romance antara laki-laki dan perempuan.. jadi pas baca ini saya nyerah.. tapi ga nyerah gitu aja sih kalau pair akhirnya SasuSaku dan plisss author yang cantik dan baik hati jangan ada adegan dewasa SasuNaru atopun Sakuhina.. Jangan dan jangan #woysapaloo.. dengan penuh kerendahan hati saya berharap author dapat mengabulkan permintaan kecil saya hikshiks... tapi biarpun begitu saya punya secercah harapan kalau fic ini akan berakhir dengan SasuSaku dan Naruhina... kenapa? engga kenapa2 itu cuma intuisi saya aja sebagai reader #kodekeras.. udah segitu aja.. kalau endingnya sasunaru dan sakuhina saya rasa saya akan stop sampai disini ga penting juga sih sebenerbya karena saya yakin banyak orang di luar sana yang suka cerita kayak gitu.. dan kalau endingnya normal pasti saya akan ikutin terus ficnya hehehe dan kalau menurut saya bukan hanya saya saja yang bakalan ngikutin fic ini banyak ssl dan nhl diluar sana yang pasti ngikutin fic ini.. Tinggalin masalah pairing..  
menurut saya fic ini udah keren kok cara penulisannya saya suka sederhana ga berbelit-belit,..semangat menuliss dan salam kenal saya kshiina kamu? sign  
kshiina"

 **Jawab** : Salam kenal juga. Nyerah, ya? Namanya juga fict yaoi yuri, mau gimana lagi :3 Bisa dipertimbangkan, ikutin terus, oke. Haha, aku emang author yang cantik dan baik hati, tidak sombong pula. Makasih udah muji keren, gak berbelit-belit. Bukannya apa-apa, cuma memang kemampuanku masih segitu wkwk..

 **Faneese S. Varch** :" Agak kecewa sih... tapi ada harapan lagi buat mereka normal? /sob sob"

 **Jawab** : Harapan? Saya gak mau jadi tukang PHP hikhikhik.. Ya bisa dipertimbangkan (lagi). Ikutin terus, okeh?

Indonesia, February 2016

Love and Peace

Misa Ozora


	3. The Heart Wants What It Wants

Readers...

Pastikan ruangan kalian terang dan membacalah dari jarak 25 cm dari obyek

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku bersama dengannya..

aku merasa tenang dan nyaman

aku merasa seakan-akan tahu

bahwa aku mengerti dirinya

dan dia mengerti diriku

kuyakin bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitiku

Namun aku tak menyadarinya..

betapa begitu percaya dirinya aku

dan betapa hebatnya aku.

Hingga suatu ketika...

saat sesuatu hal yang teramat bodoh terjadi begitu saja

saat itu pula kau tiba-tiba membuatku gila

dunia seakan dijungkir balikkan

kau memojokkanku seakan-akan hal itu adalah kesalahanku

aku seperti benar-benar dihancur leburkan

Hatiku sakit

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The Heart Wants What It Wants"

PART I

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura x Hinata (F2F)

.

.

.

 **The Truth, That's All Is A Fake** © **Misa Ozora**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Mature

Sasuke U, Sakura H, Naruto U, Hinata H

Maaf, typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah diteliti

Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan atau memandang rendah kaum LGBT

Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka yang berlatar belakang disorientasi seksual

 _Alternate Universe_ , OOC, NC-17

DLDR

.

.

.

"Ya, dengan Sakura disini." Suaranya terdengar serak, Sakura kelelahan karena terlalu sering syuting _stripping_ ke luar kota. Acara yang dibawakannya akan berakhir musim ini. Jadi Sakura akan mempunyai waktu luang untuk bersantai di akhir tahun. Dengan kondisi cuaca yang memasuki musim dingin di akhir bulan November seperti ini membuat kondisi badannya drop. Beristirahat adalah hal yang terbaik. Dia sedang berbaring diranjang empuknya dan berlindung dari hawa dingin dibawah selimut tebal. Saat ini dia sedang menjawab telepon dari seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya. Hinata Uzumaki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata diseberang telepon dengan nada khawatir.

"Euhm..Saat ini hidungku memerah dan badanku sedikit demam, kalau kau bisa sebut itu tidak apa-apa. Uhuk-uhuk.." Sakura terbatuk, badannya memang sedikit demam, daya tahan tubuhnya tidak mampu mencegah penyakit hinggap ditubuhnya.

Hinata memutar matanya. Benar-benar tipikal Sakura yang memang senang lelucon meskipun dalam kondisi sakit seperti saat ini. Sakura sedikit sebal pada Hinata karena jarang memberi kabar. Salahkan Sakura, hubungan mereka berdua sedikit renggang karena perempuan musim semi itu yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan sup hangat untukmu. Tunggu aku 1 jam lagi, aku akan ke rumahmu." Segera setelah mematikan telepon, Hinata melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang. Tidak seperti Sakura dan Sasuke, kamar Hinata dan Naruto berada dalam satu ruangan. Hal ini untuk mencegah kecurigaan Kushina. Ibu mertuanya itu orang yang sangat baik, perhatian namun kritis dan cerdas. Maka dari itu Hinata selalu berhati-hati dalam bersikap. Tapi sampai kapan hal itu bisa ia lakukan. Dirinya berjalan ke jendela kamar, nampak hujan deras yang sedang mengguyur kota Tokyo saat ini. Hawa dingin membuat badan menggigil meskipun jendela tidak dibuka. Hinata berpikir mengenai hubungannya saat ini dengan Sakura. Harus ada suatu keputusan yang jelas. "Huft." Dengusnya bosan. Lama berdiri disitu membuatnya lupa akan janjinya pada Sakura. Segera ia melesat ke dapur untuk membuatkan Sakura semangkuk sup hangat.

.

.

.

"Hatchiii..." Sakura bersin sebagai efek dari flu yang dideritanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak lembar tissue yang terbuang untuk membersihkan hidungnya. Benar-benar kondisi yang sangat buruk. Hanya berbaring seharian diranjang, bahkan ia tak menyiapkan segala keperluan suaminya. Sasuke memahami kondisinya yang sedang sakit maka ia tak menuntut apapun dari Sakura. Tetap saja, meskipun hanya berpura-pura tetapi Sakura bukan tipe orang yang tak peduli pada orang lain. Layaknya pasangan normal lain, Sakura menunaikan kewajiban sebagai istri kepada seorang suami. Pernikahan mereka SAH, resmi secara negara maupun agama. Hanya perasaanyang membedakan.

"Ini, makanlah selagi hangat." Hinata memberikan semangkuk sup ayam yang ditaruh diatas nampan. Diletakkan didepan Sakura yang sedang menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Suapi aku dong. Aaa..." Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, seperti anak balita yang minta disuapi oleh ibunya.

"Tidak mau, kau makan sendiri saja." Jawab Hinata ketus yang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu duduk di sofa Koenig Classic warna hijau muda lembut yang berada dekat jendela besar.

"Kau marah padaku?" Sakura bertanya penuh kehati-hatian, tidak ingin membuat perasaan Hinata semakin memburuk. Dia dapat melihat raut ketidaksukaan diwajah Hinata. Entah mengapa perempuan indigo itu berubah seperti ini. Tak biasanya.

"Tidak. Maaf, aku cuma kelelahan, jadi emosiku tidak stabil." Jawab Hinata smbil menyandarkan kepalanya disofa. "Cepat kau makan sup itu selagi hangat." Perintahnya pada Sakura. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Ya, terimakasih sudah kau buatkan." Jawab Sakura sedikit kikuk.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai balasan ucapan terimkasih dari Sakura.

Sakura tahu saat ini Hinata pasti sedang _bad mood_. Berkata ketus seperti itu menandakan hatinya saat ini sedang buruk. Suasana hening menyelimuti dikamar Nordic putih milik Sakura. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok beradu dengan mangkuk.

"Tadi Hanabi menelepon, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan. Sudah lama aku dan adikku tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama." Hinata memecah keheningan, memulai pembicaraan. "Dia juga mengajakmu." Lanjutnya.

"E-eh?!" Sakura sedikit terkejut. "Tentu saja aku mau." Pinta Sakura dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau masih sakit, udara diluar tidak baik untukmu." Hinata menasehati, sedang Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanda merajuk.

"Sakit ataupun tidak aku akan tetap ikut. TITIK." Sakura tetap bersikeras untuk ikut pergi. Dia berpikir refreshing dapat membantu menyegarkan pikirannya, mengenyahkan bahwa dia sedang sakit sekarang ini.

"Kau keras kepala seperti biasanya." Kedua tangan Hinata bersidekap.

"Aku kan ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, sayangkuu~" rayu Sakura pada kekasih hatinya itu.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Menyerah. "Hentikan rayuanmu itu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti kalau harinya sudah tiba, sementara itu sembuhkan sakitmu." Perintah Hinata sekali lagi. Dia mengambil mangkuk sup yang telah dihabiskan oleh Sakura.

"Oke, boss. Huatchiii.." Lagi-lagi Sakura bersin. Membuat Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa teguhnya pendirian Sakura.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, sakit yang diderita Sakura kian membaik. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, dia memeriksakan diri ke dokter penyakit dalam. Dia berpikir bahwa baru kali pertama mengalami hal semacam ini maka dia berinisiatif memeriksakan diri ke dokter tersebut. Dan menurut diagnosis dokter, Sasuke baru masuk kedalam stadium I jadi tidak perlu melakukan pembedahan. Dia diberi obat per oral dan dianjurkan menerapkan pola hidup sehat salah satunya makan makanan sehat dan berserat. Selain itu mengurangi aktivitas duduk yang berlebih. Sasuke sengaja tidak memberitahu Sakura mengenai kondisi kesehatannya. Jangankan Sakura, Sasuke bahkan tidak memberitahu keluarganya sekalipun. Dia merasa bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Semenjak menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Naruto, Sasuke menjadi orang yang tertutup. Tidak seperti dulu yang masih bergantung pada keluarganya khususnya Itachi. Sebenarnya hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto dulu tidak seperti saat ini. Mereka berkenalan sejak duduk di bangku SD dan bersahabat seperti layaknya pertemanan antar laki-laki yang sewajarnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, timbul rasa rindu pada diri Sasuke yang diluar batas kewajaran. Sempat tak bertemu dengan Naruto selama 5 tahun karena pria berambut kuning itu berpindah-pindah mengikuti bisnis ayahnya hingga menyebabkan hubungan mereka terputus. Sasuke yang memang tipikal pendiam dan tak pandai bergaul merasa kehilangan sosok teman yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Betah pada saat bersama dengan sosok itu hingga perasaan tersebut membawa pada kebutuhan untuk selalu ada untuk dirinya.

Perasaan Sasuke kian menguat ketika dia bertemu Naruto kembali pada awal masuk SMA. Tak hanya dengan Naruto, di saat bersamaan dia juga mengenal Sakura dan Hinata yang kebetulan berada pada kelas yang sama. Lama memendam perasaan akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri. Gayung pun bersambut, Sasuke yang mengungkapkan perasaannya mendapat tanggapan positif dari Naruto. Meskipun awalnya ragu namun Naruto memilih bahwa inilah jalan yang dia pilih. Menjadi penyuka sesama jenis merupakan hal baru untuknya terlebih masa remaja adalah masa pencarian jati diri, tentu saja dengan kondisi yang masih labil. Melihat kesungguhan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto dilema. Antara menerima dan menolak. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke dan di sisi lain ia adalah seorang laki-laki normal. Akhirnya pilihan pertama yang menjadi keputusannya. Menerima Sasuke dan menerima keadaan apa adanya. Hari demi hari dilalui, Naruto pun akhirnya memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Sakura dan Hinata pun demikian, namun hubungan cinta mereka berdua telah dimulai sejak masih duduk di bangku SMP. Sakura adalah seorang perempuan yang cermat dan mampu menganalisa suatu keadaan, secara tak sengaja dia dapat merasakan adanya hubungan yang spesial antara Sasuke dan Naruto terlebih karena mereka sekelas. Tatapan sayang Sasuke yang diberikan pada Naruto dapat terlihat jelas dimata Sakura. Perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut mengajak Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto untuk berbicara mengenai hal ini selepas pulang sekolah.

Sasuke dan Naruto cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Sakura mengetahui hubungan mereka. Terlebih bahwa Sakura dan Hinata juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Dari situlah drama dimulai. Demi menutupi hubungan terlarang yang masih terbilang tabu, mereka melakukan kebohongan. Menjadi pacar palsu dalam sebuah hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura dan Naruto yang berpacaran dengan Hinata. Hubungan itu tampak berjalan mulus hingga lulus SMA, lulus bangku kuliah dan hingga sekarang ini, menikah. Namun pertanyaannya, apakah selamanya akan berjalan mulus seperti saat ini? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Sekarang adalah tanggal 7 di bulan Desember, udara di kota Tokyo perlahan mulai bertambah dingin. Tak hanya Tokyo, musim dingin melanda seluruh wilayah Jepang dan akan berlangsung hingga bulan Februari. Di jalan banyak ditemui orang-orang yang mengenakan mantel atau jaket tebal guna memberikan kehangatan dan melindungi tubuh mereka dari suhu ekstrim yang menusuk tulang. Tak terkecuali dengan perempuan berambut merah muda yang kini berusia 26 tahun. Dia sedang menggunakan coat merah panjang yang dipadu dengan celana jeans serta sepatu boots. Di lehernya melilit sebuah syal dari wol berwarna hitam. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dirinya syuting untuk acara interior design di televisi. Dia cukup bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menikmati liburannya untuk akhir tahun ini. Pun begitu untuk tahun depan, menunggu informasi dari produser apakah acaranya akan dilanjutkan untuk musim selanjutnya atau tidak. Rating acara yang dibawakannya cukup bagus untuk menarik minat pemirsa.

Wajahnya kian tersenyum ceria karena pagi tadi mendapat email dari Hinata mengenai acara jalan-jalan mereka bersama Hanabi. Lusa adalah janji mereka untuk pergi bersama. Di musim dingin seperti ini mereka berencana membeli pernak-pernik Natal di mall, makan sushi lalu dilanjutkan ke onsen. Satu hari cukup untuk melakukan kegiatan itu. Pastinya menyenangkan.

Malam pun tiba, Sakura menikmati makan malamnya dengan kesendirian. Kali ini Sasuke yang pergi ke luar kota. Yokohama, tepatnya. Hening, terlalu hening sampai-sampai bunyi sumpit terdengar begitu keras memenuhi ruang makannya. Terlalu berlebihan memang, namun seperti itulah kenyataannya. Rumah besar namun hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua. Toh mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, ini bukan rumah tangga pada umumnya yang menginginkan kehadiran buah hati untuk ikut meramaikan rumah megah itu. Ibunya, Mebuki akhir-akhir ini giat sekali bertanya apakah dirinya sudah hamil atau belum. Ck. Menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya dia berbicara sekeras mungkin pada semua orang bahwa dirinya adalah seorang lesbian. Cih. Dia pasti akan merasa lega. Mendapat pengakuan dan jati diri. Sakura akan merasa bebas dengan hal itu, dia merasa nyaman. Tidak terkekang oleh identitas seperti ini.

Ting Tong...

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sakura melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan waktu jam sembilan malam. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Apakah orang yang hendak berniat jahat. Terkadang dia merasa ketakutan sendiri apabila tidak ada Sasuke dirumah. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, dia mengintip dari jendela. Membuka sedikit celah pada gorden. Sakura sedikit bernapas lega karena ternyata ibu mertuanya –Mikoto Uchiha yang datang bertamu.

Cklek.. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu membuka pintu kayu bercat warna putih. Mempersilakan Mikoto masuk. Dirinya tersenyum ceria menyambut kedatangan ibu kandung Sasuke.

"Ibu, apa kabar?" Sakura memberi salam pada Mikoto seraya mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri.

Mikoto tersenyum manis. "Baik, kau bagaimana? Ibu mendapat kabar dari Sasuke kalau kau sedang sakit."

"Ah, iya. Sasuke-kun terlalu berlebihan. Hanya sakit flu biasa dan sekarang sudah baik-baik saja." Hanya dihadapan keluarga besarnya saja Sakura menambah embel-embel "kun" pada nama Sasuke. Mereka berdua menuju ke ruang keluarga.

"Ibu tidak bersama dengan ayah?" Tentu yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.  
Mikoto duduk di sofa empuk berwarna abu-abu. Sakura menaruh coat yang Mikoto pakai di gantungan khusus mantel.

"Tidak, ayahmu sedang ada bisnis di luar negeri."

"Ibu mau minum apa? Ocha atau coklat panas? Di luar dingin sekali." Tawar Sakura pada Mikoto. Tak ingin membuat ibu mertuanya kedinginan.

"Ehm.. Ocha saja. Maaf ya merepotkanmu." Balas Mikoto. Nadanya penuh keibuan.

"Tidak kok, malah sebaliknya. Aku merasa senang karena ibu sudah mau repot-repot berkunjung kemari." Sakura berjalan menuju ke dapur hendak membuatkan ocha hangat. Antara dapur dan ruang keluarga tidak dibatasi oleh sekat.

"Apakah ibu boleh menginap malam ini, Sakura?" pinta Mikoto setengah berteriak agar Sakura dapat mendengarnya. Seketika tangan Sakura gemetar waktu sedang mengambil cangkir. Dia takut rahasianya terbongkar.

"Tentu saja boleh, Ibu." Sakura berpaling pada Mikoto, menjawab dengan senyuman. Punggung Sakura membelakangi mertuanya itu.

"Maaf ya, ibu tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ibu merasa kesepian." Ujar Mikoto sedih. "Itachi dan Sasuke telah berumah tangga dan ayahmu selalu bepergian mengurus bisnisnya." sambungnya.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Mikoto. Meletakkan dua gelas ocha hangat diatas meja di ruang keluarga itu. Dia menyalakan televisi agar suasana terdengar lebih ramai. Sakura kembali ke dapur guna membereskan piring makan malamnya tadi sembari menyiapkan cemilan dan kue.

"Kak Konan jarang berkunjung?" Tanya Sakura mengenai kakak iparnya itu

"Konan akhir-akhir ini sibuk mengurus Yuki karena Itachi sering jaga malam dan menyelesaikan studi S2-nya jadi saat ini dia jarang berkunjung."

"Oh, begitu." Tutur Sakura prihatin.

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

"Ah..Uhm.. Apa ibu?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Dirinya sedang mencuci piring dan membersihkan dapur.

"Kapan kau dan Sasuke memiliki momongan. Ibu sudah tak sabar. Kalau anak itu lahir dan kau ataupun Sasuke sibuk, ibu bersedia mengurusnya."

"Ibu ini…Aku tak mau merepotkan. Ehm, suatu saat aku akan mengambil cuti dan akan program memiliki momongan." Alasan Sakura pada ibu mertuanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga bisa berbicara seperti itu. Toh itu wajar-wajar saja. Namun dirinya merasa bersalah. Membohongi semua orang dengan tindakannya.

"Begitu? Ibu tak sabar mengharapkannya." Tutur Mikoto antusias. Perempuan yang masih terlihat cantik meskipun usianya memasuki 50 tahun itu tersenyum bahagia. Mengharapkan kehadiran cucu dari anak keduanya.

Ah, Sakura semakin terpuruk dengan memberi harapan pada Mikoto. Dia ingin berterus terang. Setelah selesai bersih-bersih, Sakura menuju ruang keluarga. Tangannya memegang nampan berisi cemilan dan sponge cake. Sakura tahu Mikoto suka makanan manis, seperti dirinya.

Mikoto dan dirinya menonton acara televisi yang menampilkan sebuah drama keluarga, JUNO. Berkisah tentang seorang siswi SMA di Amerika yang melakukan hubungan seks dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Dia coba-coba hingga dikemudian hari ternyata Juno hamil. Meskipun dalam kondisi hamil namun oleh pihak sekolah, Juno masih diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan belajar. Ceritanya sungguh mengharukan karena diceritakan dari awal kehamilan hingga kelahiran (musim ke musim) dimana akhirnya bayi tersebut diadopsi oleh seorang wanita yang telah bercerai dari suaminya. Mikoto tak kuasa membendung air matanya.

Karena sudah memasuki waktu tidur, bergegas Sakura mempersiapkan kamar untuk ditempati ibu mertuanya sembari menata barang-barang miliknya ke kamar Sasuke. Hal itu ia lakukan dengan cepat hingga tak menyadari ponselnya bergetar diatas meja. Mikoto tak sengaja melihat siapa yang menelepon menantunya malam-malam begini. Dirinya memiringkan kepalanya, heran. Hinata-Hime. Nama itu yang tertera di layar ponsel Sakura. Mikoto membiarkannya saja. Itu bukan hak dirinya. Berkali-kali bergetar namun Mikoto mengabaikannya. Hingga email pun masuk. Mikoto meraih ponsel itu kemudian membukanya. Siapa tahu penting, pikirnya dalam hati. Namun dia tercengang dengan apa yang dia baca. Dia berusaha menyadarkan diri bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dengan tergesa-gesa Mikoto menghapus isi pesan dari Hinata serta riwayat telepon agar Sakura tak marah karena dirinya tak sengaja membuka ponsel pribadinya. Setelah selesai, diletakkan kembali ponsel itu ke atas meja seperti posisi awalnya. Dirinya sedikit terguncang. Namun ia berusaha merilekskan diri agar terlihat santai serta seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tap..tap..tap… Terdengar suara langkah Sakura mendekat.

"Ibu, kamarnya sudah kupersiapkan. Apakah ibu ingin beristirahat sekarang?"

"Oh, ah. Iya, ibu ingin beristirahat. Dimana kamarnya, Sakura?" sedikit gelagapan karena dirinya masih tercengang dengan kenyataan menantunya ini.

.

.

.

Siang hari Mikoto berpamitan untuk pulang. Terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa pada wajah Sakura karena ibu mertuanya akan pergi. Kesendirian, kesepian menerpanya lagi. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan kini. Ingin mengunjungi Hinata, ternyata perempuan indigo itu pergi dengan Naruto. Namun tak lama kemudian mobil hitam berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Mobil Sasuke. Senyum Sakura mengembang, bergegas dia membuka pagar.

Sembari membereskan barang-barang miliknya di kamar Sasuke, Sakura bercerita bahwa Mikoto menginap semalam di rumah mereka. Sasuke hanya memberi respon dengan anggukan dan gumaman. Pria tampan itu sibuk dengan ponsel, fokus pada layar sentuh dengan fitur yang canggih itu. Sasuke mengamati kamar Naruto dari jendela besarnya.

"Kau pasti mencari Naruto." tebak Sakura karena mengetahui kebiasaan Sasuke ketika melihat jendela itu.

"Hn."

"Dia sedang pergi. Bersama Hinata."

"Oh, ya." Balasnya singkat. Alisnya bertautan, dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Tak biasanya." sambungnya lagi dengan lirih. Entah ada maksud apa di perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir. Sakura berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, tanggal yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura tiba. Hari ini dia senang karena akan berkencan bersama Hinata. Meskipun tidak bisa disebut kencan seutuhnya karena kenyataannya Hanabi –adik Hinata ikut bersama mereka. Sakura mengendarai mobilnya sendiri karena Hinata harus menjemput Hanabi di kediaman Hyuga. Mereka bertemu di mall.

Tepat jam sepuluh pagi mereka akhirnya berjumpa. Hal yang pertama mereka lakukan adalah mencari pernak-pernik Natal kemudian menonton film di bioskop. Mereka menonton film action, berkisah tentang seorang samurai yang membela masyarakat kecil.

Setelah puas menonton dilanjutkan dengan memakan sushi yang ada di sebuah food court.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali. Ada kak Hinata dan juga kak Sakura. Jarang sekali kita seperti ini." Tutur Hanabi panjang lebar. Tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Ya, kau benar." Seru Sakura ceria.

Hinata menatap Sakura dalam diam. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Sakura yang menyadari mimik Hinata segera bertanya,"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya gelagapan sembari menyeruput ocha hangatnya. "Sakura, apa kau sudah membaca email dariku?" lanjut Hinata.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Email?"

"Ya, email tentang…" Hinata melirik Hanabi yang sedang menikmati sashimi. Tidak ingin Hanabi curiga.

"Aku kira tidak ada email masuk darimu 2 hari ini." Jawab Sakura jujur.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak ada kebohongan yang terpancar di wajah Sakura.

"Aku juga meneleponmu berulangkali." Hinata berkata serius.

"Tidak. Tidak ada panggilan masuk." Sakura menjelaskan dengan mengingat-ingat apakah mungkin saja dia lupa.

"Oh, ya. Apakah kalian tahu film yang ada di poster bioskop tadi? Kisahnya mengenai gay dan lesbian. Topik yang sedang hangat dibicarakan saat ini. Aku tidak berminat menontonnya." Seru Hanabi tiba-tiba. Memecah pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Hinata. Sedikit keterkejutan nampak di wajah Hinata maupun Sakura.

"Kenapa Hanabi?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Mereka adalah komunitas orang-orang aneh. Menyukai sesama jenis. Mereka tidak normal." Timpal Hanabi yang tidak tahu perasaan kakaknya dan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa menilai mereka hanya dari pandanganmu saja." Ucap Sakura sedikit menggebu, sedikit ada unsur pembelaan.

"Kenapa kak Sakura menjadi gusar begitu?" Tanya Hanabi heran. Hinata hanya diam, tidak menanggapi apapun perkataan dari Hanabi.

"Ah, gomen." Sakura meminta maaf atas perubahan perilakunya yang tiba-tiba. Dia menambahkan,"Itu..hak asasi mereka. Hanya persepsi orang lain yang menganggapnya tidak wajar. Bukankah begitu, Hinata."

Kakak kandung Hanabi hanya diam, tak mengomentari atau mengiyakan pernyataan dari Sakura. Dia malah sibuk dengan salad buahnya. Sakura yang menyadari Hinata menghindar hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Bagaimanapun.." lanjut Hanabi sembari makan daging ikan salmon berbalur kecap asin dan wasabi. "Hubungan antara pria dan wanita lebih indah. Mereka diciptakan untuk berpasangan, benar kan? Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah seperti kakak." Hanabi tersenyum tanpa sadar bahwa perkataannya menohok hati Sakura dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Kegiatan mereka berakhir di onsen. Menenangkan hati dan pikiran sekaligus merilekskan tubuh. Sakura dan Hinata terdiam satu sama lain. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya Hanabi yang terus mengoceh, meramaikan suasana. Setelah selesai, mereka berpisah karena Hinata akan mengantar Hanabi pulang. Namun sebelum itu Hinata berpesan pada Sakura tentang pertemuannya di Tokyo Tower pada tanggal 10, besok. Hinata ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Sakura, dia tidak ingin Sasuke ataupun Naruto tahu tentang hal ini.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura mendapat telepon dari produser acara yang dibawakannya, Gaara. Dia memberitahu Sakura tiba-tiba. Acara perayaan berakhirnya tayangan mereka musim ini. Tentu saja Sakura kalang kabut. Di satu sisi dia ingin ikut dan di sisi lain ia tidak ingin melupakan janjinya dengan Hinata. Dengan segala pertimbangan akhirnya Sakura ikut bersama teman-temannya, toh hanya sebentar saja setelah itu ia akan pamit. Lagipula jaraknya berdekatan dengan Tokyo Tower. Sakura tidak membawa mobil dengan pikiran ia akan ikut pulang bersama Hinata.

Suara canda tawa terdengar pada perayaan bersama teman-temannya. Tak diduga sudah lewat dari jam satu siang. Hinata menelepon Sakura, sedikit rasa sebal ada di nada bicara Hinata. Sakura berpamitan pada teman-temannya kemudian berlari menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Hinata.

"Hosh..Hosh.." Sakura terengah-engah. Dia mencari keberadaan Hinata dan akhirnya Sakura menemukannya, perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang itu menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Udara sangat dingin hari ini dan juga sedikit mendung.

"Gomen." Ucap Sakura ketika tiba di hadapan Hinata.

"Hmm..tak apa." Jawab Hinata tak bersemangat. Sakura heran dengan perubahan sikap Hinata belakangan. Apakah dia termakan dengan omongan Hanabi, Sakura sempat berpikir seperti itu.

"Ayo kita masuk, udara sangat dingin." Ajak Sakura dengan mengamit lengan Hinata.

Istri dari Uzumaki Naruto itu mengibaskan tangan Sakura, melakukan penolakan. Timbul rasa canggung diantara keduanya. Dengan segera Sakura mendekap erat Hinata. Memeluknya. Namun lagi-lagi penolakan yang Sakura dapat.

"Ini tempat umum Sakura, tak sepantasnya kita lakukan." Protes Hinata sambil membenahi letak mantel tebalnya.

"Aku tak peduli." Sakura hanya cuek dengan keadaan sekitar yang sempat membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka dengan heran.

Hinata mengajak Sakura mencari tempat yang cukup sunyi, jauh dari lalu lalang orang. Berhubung sekarang hari Minggu maka banyak orang yang berwisata.

"Ada apa denganmu, sayang?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Hentikan." Kepala Hinata menunduk. Dia tak berani menatap Sakura. Terlihat airmata yang mengalir di pipi putih Hinata.

"Apa maksud-" belum sempat Sakura berucap, Hinata memotongnya.

"Kita putus." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura terhenyak.

"E-eh?!" Sakura terkaget mendengarnya.

"Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini, Sakura." Hinata sesenggukan. "Aku sudah memberitahukannya lewat email."

Sakura hanya diam, tak tahu harus berpikir apa saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya seakan terhempas badai yang sangat besar.

"Ke-kenapa." Satu pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sakura. "A-aku sudah berpikir. Dua bulan terakhir berpikir berulang-ulang hingga aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak." Tangannya menghapus airmata yang menetes deras. Lalu Hinata melanjutkan,"Tekanan."

Sakura diam mendengarkan. Matanya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Tak mempedulikan angin dingin yang mendera wajah putihnya.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi. Keluargaku, keluarga Naruto. Aku kira semuanya akan berjalan lancar seperti yang kita harapkan. Kita berempat. Tapi apakah kau tahu, Tuhan tidak tidur. Suatu saat karma akan menimpa diri kita dan..dan aku tidak menginginkannya, Sakura. Ini adalah dongeng tanpa akhir yang bahagia. Cerita kehidupan yang tak akan bisa kita raih sesuai keinginan. Benar kata Hanabi kemarin, manusia diciptakan berpasangan. Pria dan wanita. Seharusnya seperti itu, benar kan? Dan itu semakin membulatkan tekadku." Hinata mencari pembenaran atas ucapan yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Sakura tetap terdiam, pikirannya seakan melayang. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak mengira Hinata akan berkata seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku sadari tak sekuat dirimu. Bisa menutupi rapat rahasia terbesar kita. A-aku merasa kotor dengan diriku sendiri." Lanjut Hinata.

"Dengar Hinata, i-ini hanya ketakutan dalam dirimu saja." Sakura hendak memeluk Hinata sekali lagi namun Hinata menjaga jarak darinya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ajak Sakura seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya, hendak merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukan dirinya. Menenangkan Hinata adalah yang terbaik, pikir Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Airmata tak mengalir lagi dari mata indigo-nya.

"Naruto belum mengetahui hal ini." Jelas Hinata. Dirinya tak lagi serapuh tadi.

"Dengarkan ak-" lagi-lagi perkataan Sakura dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Andai saja kau tidak mengusulkan drama konyol ini, Sakura. Kita tidak akan mengalami hal sejauh ini. Penuh kepura-puraan. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika orang-orang terdekatmu, keluargamu menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang? Itu sama halnya dengan tertusuk pisau tajam berulangkali. Dan aku ingin segera mengakhirinya. Bagaimanapun caranya…dan salah satunya dengan memutuskan hubungan ini. Aku ingin menjadi perempuan normal, mencari lelaki yang pantas untukku dan membina sebuah rumahtangga yang bahagia." Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Keputusan bulat sudah diambilnya.

Sakura menjambak rambutnya pelan hingga berubah menjadi kusut. Pusing tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Mendung menggantung di angkasa. Tak disangka udara bertambah dingin dengan air hujan yang turun dengan rintiknya.

Untuk kesekian kali, Sakura berusaha mendekap Hinata. Namun usahanya terbilang sia-sia. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata mendorong Sakura hingga menyebabkan istri dari Sasuke Uchiha itu terjerembab jatuh.

"Gomen." Hinata mengucapkannya lirih, dirinya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Hujan semakin lama semakin deras. Sakura tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Air yang mengguyur membasahi tubuh kaku Sakura. Dirinya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata ucapkan.

.

.

* * *

 **Misa Note :**

Pertanyaan chapter sebelumnya :" Kira-kira Sasuke mengalami perdarahan apa, ya?".

Jawabannya : Rektum. Selamat bagi kalian yang berhasil menjawabnya ^_^ Hadiahnya televisi 5 pintu, dapat kalian ambil di toko elektronik terdekat. (readers : huuuu...author gak modal)

Ehem.. Kalian tahulah bagaimana pasangan gay sedang memadu kasih. Ya secara oral dan anal. Keduanya tidak disarankan ya guys/gals. Dari segi kesehatan kurang baik, begitu juga dengan pasangan normal lain. Untuk anal sebaiknya dihindari karena memang bukan "jalan"-nya. Selain karena tidak higienis, otot rektum tentunya berbeda dengan otot kewanitaan yang elastis. Jadi untuk korban pelecehan seksual kalo divisum terlihat sekali perbedaannya, bentuknya seperti…..(rahasia). Selain itu aku bilangnya "perdarahan" ya, bukan "pendarahan". Beda 1 huruf saja, berbeda pula maknanya.

Dalam dunia lesbian, ada beberapa kategori yang membedakan. BUTCH, ANDRO, FEMME. Dalam kasus ini Sakura dan Hinata adalah sama-sama Femme. Mereka menampilkan sisi feminime namun suka sesama jenis.

* * *

 **blackforest** : So, ini beneran SasuNaru or NaruSasu? Keterangannya sih emang SasuNaru, tapi kok pas sampe ch 2 jadinya NaruSasu, jadinya rancu -' Atau sekalian aja SasuNaruSasu

 **Jawab** : SasuNaruSasuNaru juga boleh :3. Sebenarnya Sasuke yang bottom dan Naruto yang top. Cuma penampilannya aku pingin mereka seperti itu.

 **Saki224** : Ni ai. Uchiharunochan. Akun lama susah bukanya. Mksud q drview sblumnya tuh kmungkinan endingnya klo g tetep sasunaru ya sasusaku atau mlah g dua2nya. Jd q slalu ngikuti perkmbgan crtanya tnpa mkirin endingnya. Yg pnting keren z plus g bkin psangan dluar yg wdah dbkin masashi psangan normalnya.

 **Jawab** : Selalu ikutin, oke. Thanks 4 review.

 **EmikoRyuuzaki-chan** : blablabla..nya sasuke pendarahan? soalnya lewat xxxx jalan utk bersetubuh ala" gay kan?!

 **Jawab** : BINGO!

 **hiyori chitanda** : hai author-san, em, apa ya?  
oh iya, ano, apakah nanti ada kemungkinan jd stright keempatnya? dan sasuke pendarahan? omo! jangan2... jeng jeng jeng jeeeeeng~...

lanjut aja deh yaa...  
ganbatte nee~

 **Jawab** : Hai juga ^^. Udah semakin keliatan kan alurnya. I'm gonna say this : **YES**.

 **dianarositadewi4** : ini rate M apa T ni asli y thor ane agak binggung d nex chpt tnggu; hua..mpreg kah ini?!aku suka crta mpreg..nex.

 **Jawab** : jangan men-judge hanya dari awal chapter yaa… Aku cantumin "Mature" pasti akan adegan dewasa, entah dari segi bahasa atau lemonnya; author gak suka sama m-preg tuh. Thanks udah review.

 **Faneese S. Varch** : 0_0 mata gue... tolong jangan hancurin mata gue doong.. gue masih normal dan lebih memilih lawan jenis vroh.. tapi aku ((tadi gue guean -_-")) bakal terus read fic ini daa.. kenapa? Karna author kurang ajar ini bikin saya kepo dan ketagihan..hahaha.. BTW gue pengin cepet2 chap selanjutnya dong \\\/

 **Jawab** : Makasih ya udah ngatain aku author kurang ajar, aku terharu loo. Sumpah deh, apalagi bisa bikin kamu kepo dan ketagihan. Ikutin terus, okrek.

 **ArisaYamakazi** **:** wah.. ceritanya yaoi dan yuri ya thor? saya berharap kalo endingnya normal, soalnya mereka udah gelagapan gitu pas kushina m minato mengharap cucu.. kalo endingnya yaoi/yuri, g bkl hbs ceritanya, kalau pun mereka nikah pasti ditentang kan? kalau endingnya ttp LGBT, dibuat sad ending aja

 **Jawab :** Thanks for your advice, tapi aku akan mengikuti jalan ceritaku sendiri. Arigatou sudah RnR.

PERINGATAN (LAGI) : Kalau mau nge-review harap jangan pakai nama "GUEST" yaa.. Loe punya nama, kan? Kalo diantara readers ada yang gak suka mendingan cabut aja. Moderate review yang gak berguna, gak bakalan aku respon.

* * *

Aku tahu ini telat tapi...

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU MOMMY SAKURA UCHIHA ^^**

Cepet-cepet nambah momongan yaaaccchhh... :P

Indonesia, March 2016

Love and Peace

Misa Ozora


	4. The Heart Wants What It Wants (2)

Hello, readers... Adakah yang menunggu fic ini?

Adakah yang membenci fic ini? Hahaha...terserah, tetap saya teruskan!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pastikan ruangan kalian terang dan membacalah dari jarak 25 cm dari obyek

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The Heart Wants What It Wants"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Truth, That's All Is A Fake** © **Misa Ozora**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Mature

Sasuke U, Sakura H, Naruto U, Hinata H

Maaf, typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah diteliti

Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan atau memandang rendah kaum LGBT

This story is FICTIONAL

 _Alternate Universe_ , OOC, NC-17

DLDR

.

.

.

Seluruh tubuh Sakura gemetar, menahan dinginnya suhu udara sekitar. Kulit ujung-ujung jarinya mengkerut dan nampak putih. Rintik hujan membasahi rambut panjangnya. Dia berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan pulang dengan kedua tangan bersidekap. Dirinya berpikir bahwa dia belum mampu menerima perkataan Hinata. Berpikir dan berpikir apakah semua ini kesalahannya. Apakah semua ini adalah sebuah lelucon untuknya. Ini bukanlah April MOP dan Hinata merupakan tipe perempuan yang serius. Dia tahu itu. Kepalanya terus menunduk, melihat aliran air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi hingga tak sengaja dirinya akan tertabrak mobil yang secara mendadak sehingga tidak melukai Sakura. Perempuan muda itu sedikit terkaget karena orang yang berada dalam kemudi adalah Gaara. Laki-laki berambut merah itu pun keluar. Hendak menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura, tunggu!" ucap Gaara sedikit berteriak. Segera saja Sakura berlari kencang, tak ingin Gaara melihat kondisinya yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Gaara ingin mengejarnya namun klakson kendaraan yang berbunyi bertubi-tubi mau tak mau membuatnya segera menyingkir agar tidak menyebabkan kemacetan, mengurungkan niat mengejar Sakura.

Sementara itu mobil Hinata memasuki garasi rumahnya. Dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam rumah agar segera mendapatkan kehangatan. Di dalam rumah ada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang menonton film _box office_ yang dibintangi oleh Jennifer Lawrence. Hinata sedikit terkaget. Dia memandangi wajah mereka berdua, kedua jemari tangan Hinata terkepal didepan dada. Seketika raut muka Hinata menjadi kaku, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sasuke lantas menanyakan perihal Sakura. "Mana Sakura? Kalian tidak pulang bersama?" Sasuke bertanya sembari melihat ke belakang Hinata, mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"Di-dia ada urusan jadi kami tidak pulang bersama." Alasan Hinata untuk menghindar. Badannya sedikit gemetar. Matanya sembab. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hinata tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Naruto dan Sasuke sekilas kemudian menaiki tangga secepat mungkin, menuju kamar. Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap. Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu seolah-olah ingin menegaskan 'aku tidak tahu apa-apa'. Pria berambut kuning itu merasa ada yang tidak beres pada gelagat Hinata karena biasanya di akan bersemangat bila bertemu dengan Sakura dan sikapnya kali ini malah sebaliknya. "Akan kususul dia." Segera Naruto beranjak pergi menemui Hinata. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan dengan segera menghubungi Sakura karena di luar hujan turun semakin deras. Ditelepon berulang-ulang namun nomor Sakura tidak dapat dihubungi. Sasuke sedikit cemas, wajar saja karena sebagai teman dia tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada diri , berharap Sakura .Tak ada siapa pun, begitu juga keadaaan kamar yang ditempati .

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, Sakura sampai di rumah. Diam membisu, Sakura menutup pintu dan membuka sepatu _boots_ -nya yang basah. Tak hanya sepatu, seluruh badannya basah kuyup. Air menetes dari baju yang dikenakannya. Kedua kakinya menapak pada tangga selangkah demi selangkah menuju kamar. Sasuke yang berada di ruang keluarga segera menyadari kedatangan Sakura dan bergegas menghampirinya di anak tangga.

"Kau dari mana saja, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. "Kenapa bisa basah kuyup begitu? Aku meneleponmu berulang-ulang namun ponselmu tak aktif."

Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Ah, gomen. Aku tadi berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dan aku.." jeda sejenak. "dan..ah, ponselku mati. Baterainya habis. Sudah dulu, ya." Ujarnya lirih tanpa menatap Sasuke, perempuan itu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dirinya ingin menangis. Sasuke berusaha untuk mengejarnya, namun terlambat karena Sakura telah menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi ketika berada di luar kamar rawat inap Sakura. "Lama aku tak berjumpa dengan Sakura dan tiba-tiba kau membawanya kemari dalam keadaan sakit." Lanjutnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi pengunjung. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit. Bukannya memberi jawaban segera, pria itu malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Berpikir apa penyebab Sakura menjadi seperti itu. Apakah ada kaitannya dengan Hinata? Sasuke membawa segera Sakura ke rumah sakit karena perempuan itu terjatuh di tangga dengan wajah yang pucat serta disertai demam. Sasuke tiba-tiba sedikit terkejut karena bahunya dipukul pelan oleh kakaknya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Itachi berencana mencecar Sasuke dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya pada Itachi dan dua bola mata hitam saling bertemu.

"Aku rasa Sakura sedang ada masalah." jawab Sasuke yang seketika mengarahkan pandangan ke arah depan.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja." Sasuke menegaskan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Lantas?" Itachi sedikit bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke karena adiknya itu tiba-tiba saja berkomentar namun tidak memberikan sebuah alasan yang jelas.

"Lupakan." jawab Sasuke singkat. Tidak mungkin Sasuke membeberkan hubungan Sakura dan Hinata pada Itachi. Keadaan akan semakin bertambah rumit. Bisa saja pernikahan palsu mereka akan terkuak. Itu sebuah risiko yang terlalu tinggi.

Itachi sedikit mengernyit. "Kalau kau ada waktu, aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu." Ungkap Itachi serius. "Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu."

"Masalah apa?"

"Kau dan..." Itachi memotong kalimatnya. "Kau dan Naruto."

DEG. Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan.

Sasuke menegakkan duduknya. "Ada apa denganku dan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Tidak ingin menunjukkan wajah keterkejutan dan ketakutan akan suatu hal.

"Ini masalah serius, Sasuke. Dan aku ingin minta jawaban segera darimu." Mata Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam. Pernyataannya bukanlah main-main.

"Jangan saat ini." elak Sasuke. Dia tak siap dengan segala pertanyaan yang mungkin akan menyudutkannya nanti. Tidak untuk saat ini. Suatu saat pasti dia akan mengungkapkannya pada keluarganya. Kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun itu menyakitkan bagi banyak pihak.

Mata Itachi melunak. "Baiklah, mungkin kau sedang banyak pikiran. Aku bisa menunggu waktu yang tepat." Itachi beranjak dari kursi. "Aku pergi dulu, tadi aku sudah meminta perawat untuk mengambil sampel darah Sakura dan mengujinya di lab."

"Untuk apa kau mengambil darah Sakura?"

"Dengar, demam (kalor) merupakan salah satu indikasi bahwa tubuh sedang berada dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Mengukur suhu badan, tekanan darah dan memberinya obat atau infus saja tidak akan cukup. Mungkin saja dia terserang infeksi." Itachi berargumen. "Hanya mengecek saja, kau tak usah khawatir."

"Aa..Aku rasa tidak masalah kalau hanya seperti itu." Sasuke menyetujuinya. Seketika dia tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu hal. "Ah, ya."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Aku baru ingat, beberapa waktu yang lalu Sakura juga terserang demam."

"Begitu?" Itachi akan beranjak pergi, dia memegang bahu adiknya itu. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Jagalah Sakura, aku tadi sudah menelepon Ibu. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. "Terima kasih." ucapnya pada Itachi yang dibalas dengan senyuman. Mata Sasuke terus terpaku pada punggung kakaknya hingga sosok Itachi hilang saat berbelok di tikungan lorong. Dirinya harus berhati-hati pada Itachi, setelah kejadian di kamarnya waktu itu ia terus merasa was-was. Sebisa mungkin ia harus dapat berkelit dari segala macam tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya. Mau tak mau ia akan menceritakan hal ini pada Naruto, mereka berdua setidaknya harus mempunyai persepsi yang sama dalam berbagai tuduhan yang berasal dari Itachi.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar rawat inap Sakura. Disitu dia melihat Sakura masih terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Napas yang teratur terlihat dari dadanya yang tertutup selimut sedang kembang kempis. Kondisinya saat ini sudah lebih membaik. Sasuke menghubungi Naruto via surel perihal tentang keadaan Sakura. Dia ingin agar Naruto memberitahu Hinata. Namun hingga kini tak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Sasuke berpikir bahwa mungkin Naruto sedang sibuk dengan dunia keartisannya. Hal itu wajar, dia memakluminya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu. Mungkin itu ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha. Dia berharap bisa beristirahat setelah digantikan oleh ibunya untuk menunggui Sakura. Dan ternyata dugaannya salah. Setelah pintu geser dibuka, terlihat dua orang berdiri di depan pintu. Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat, tangannya menenteng buah-buahan segar yang ditata sangat rapi. Dan seorang lagi adalah seorang pria berambut merah. Wajahnya sangatlah asing. Sasuke belum mengenalnya.

"Kau tidak membiarkan kami masuk?" ujar perempuan pirang itu. Pipinya menggembung lucu. Seketika Sasuke tersentak, membuyarkan pikiran tentang pria asing itu.

"Ah, maaf Ino. Silakan masuk." ucap Sasuke seraya membuka pintu kamar lebih lebar. Mempersilakan tamu yang ingin menjenguk Sakura masuk.

"Kau pasti belum mengenal temanku ini, kan?" Ino berkata seperti dia mengerti apa yang baru saja Sasuke pikirkan. Tapi dugaan Ino benar karena sangat terlihat jelas tadi ketika Sasuke memandangnya. "Ini Gaara, produser Sakura." Ino sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kebetulan aku kenal dengannya, jadi sekalian kuajak dia kemari. Sai tidak bisa ikut karena ada rapat di kantornya." Ujar Ino panjang lebar seraya meletakkan buah tangan yang dibawanya diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang Sakura. Sasuke dan Gaara berkenalan secara singkat. Mereka saling menundukkan kepala. Ditangan Gaara terdapat sebuket bunga anggrek bulan segar warna putih. Kesukaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan istrimu?" tanya Ino sembari mendekatkan diri disamping Sakura. Dilihatnya selang infus terpasang di punggung tangan sahabatnya itu. Tubuh Sakura terlihat kurus. Wajahnya masih sedikit terlihat pucat. "Sudah lebih baik." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Gaara melihat tubuh Sakura dari sofa empuk yang didudukinya. Hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara Ino dan Sasuke. Tak ingin terlibat dengan mereka berdua. Jujur saja karena Gaara belum mengenal suami Sakura. Gaara adalah tipe pria yang pendiam, sedikit kaku dan tak pandai bergaul dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, terkecuali dalam pekerjaan yang mau tak mau harus menuntutnya untuk keluar dari benteng kesendiriannya. Pria yang diselimuti dengan aura misterius.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Gaara?" ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Membuat kepala Gaara menoleh seketika. "Ehem." Gaara berdeham kecil. "Semoga Sakura lekas sembuh, Uchiha-san." Ucap Gaara yang ditujukan pada Sasuke, mengungkapkan simpatinya atas kondisi yang dialami Sakura. "Hn. Terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian kemari." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Ino. Dia mengambil bangku kecil di sebelah ranjang Sakura kemudian mendudukinya. "Kuperhatikan kau sedikit kelelahan, Sasuke." Lanjut perempuan itu.

"Ya, sebentar lagi ada _Tokyo_ _Fashion Week_ untuk pakaian musim dingin. Dan setiap hari aku harus lembur. Cukup melelahkan."

"Ah begitu, pasti berat bagimu." timpal Ino

Gaara hanya diam mengamati. Sasuke merebahkan diri ke sofa, disamping tempat Gaara duduk. Memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersantai di kantin rumah sakit, Sasuke? Teh hangat mungkin bisa sedikit merilekskan pikiranmu," Ino menawarkan diri mengajak Sasuke untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ino menolehkan kepalanya kearah Gaara. "Err...Gaara bisa menemani Sakura disini. Benar, kan?" tersirat permohonan dalam kata-kata Ino barusan. "Ah, ya. Tak masalah bagiku." Jawab Gaara. Tak keberatan dengan permintaan Ino barusan. Toh ia juga senang bisa membantu. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui saran Ino. "Terima kasih, aku merepotkanmu kali ini." ujar Sasuke.

Baru saja Ino dan Sasuke maju beberapa langkah ketika keluar dari kamar, buru-buru Sasuke teringat dengan ponselnya yang tertinggal. Dia membiarkan Ino untuk menuju ke kantin terlebih dahulu sedangkan ia kembali ke kamar Sakura untuk mengambil ponselnya itu. Sasuke membuka pintu secara perlahan dan suatu pemandangan tak terduga sedikit mencuri perhatiannya. Lewat celah pintu dia melihat Gaara sedang menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sakura yang tidak terpasang infus. Mendekatkan tangan mungil Sakura ke arah bibirnya, mencium dengan penuh kehangatan. Alis Sasuke sedikit mengkerut. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Gaara? Sasuke menduga Gaara pastilah mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sakura. Mengurungkan niatnya semula, Sasuke kemudian berjalan perlahan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Sayup-sayup Ino dan Sasuke mendengar suara dari dalam kamar Sakura sekembalinya mereka dari kantin. Ketika pintu dibuka, ternyata Sakura dan Gaara sedang bercengkerama.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jidat!" seru Ino senang. "Kau seperti Putri Tidur tadi, aku tak menyangka kau bisa sakit sampai dirawat seperti ini." lanjut Ino sembari melebarkan bibirnya.

Sakura mencibirkan mulutnya. "Berisik kau, Pig!"

Ino tertawa riang, dia sangat suka menggoda Sakura sampai-sampai membuatnya kesal seperti saat sekarang ini. "Kau hanya akan memperparah penyakitku saja." ujar Sakura, tak begitu serius dengan ucapannya karena diakhir kalimat ditambah dengan suara kekehan tawa.

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang hamil, ya?" cengir Ino. Berusaha menggali informasi. Tawa Sakura seketika berhenti, digantikan oleh raut wajah terkejut. Sama halnya dengan Gaara yang langsung menampakkan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "E-eh? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Itu sangat tidak mungkin." elak Sakura, diikuti dengan gelak tawa lagi. "Candaanmu benar-benar lucu, Ino."

"Bukankah itu wajar-wajar saja." Ino terus berceloteh sembari melihat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Dia hanya kelelahan saja, Ino." Sasuke angkat bicara sembari memeriksa isi ponselnya. Nada bicaranya datar. Kelegaan terpampang di wajah Gaara yang tak terduga tertangkap oleh Sasuke dari ekor matanya.

"Kalian selalu saja begitu. Apa kalian tidak ingin segera memilikinya, hm?" Ino semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia senang sekali bila 'mengerjai' pasangan Uchiha ini.

"Tidak."/"Tidak." jawab Sakura dan Sasuke serempak.

"E-eh? Kalian pasangan yang aneh." Ino terheran-heran.

* * *

Setelah Ino dan Gaara pergi, Sakura beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Ingin berjalan-jalan namun niat itu ia urungkan karena denyutan ringan masih sangat terasa di kepalanya. Pening. Beberapa hari yang lalu baru saja sembuh, sekarang sudah sakit kembali. Dengan bersusah payah dia berjalan pelan ke sofa kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke. Selang infus yang sedikit membelit agak menyusahkan untuk membuat dia bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke." ucap Sakura pada pria itu.

"Hm? Tak masalah." balas Sasuke yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Menatap layar laptop berisi desain-desainnya.

Beberapa saat kamar itu cukup hening. mereka berdua tak banyak bicara. Biasanya Sakura yang selalu memulai pembicaraan ataupun obrolan ringan. Namun saat ini, mood tersebut hilang begitu saja.

"Kau boleh pulang, Sasuke. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau mengusirku?" pandangan Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura.

Perempuan itu mendengus. "Kelihatannya kau butuh istirahat."

"Dengar Sakura," suara Sasuke terdengar serius. Sakura menatapnya dalam diam,"apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Dia terlihat aneh ketika sampai di rumah. Melihat kami... -maksudku, aku dan Naruto dengan raut wajah yang aneh. Entahlah, kami merasa itu bukan Hinata yang biasanya." Sasuke berkata panjang lebar.

"Hinata yang biasanya? Hahaha..." di saat-saat seperti ini Sakura masih bisa tertawa. Namun tawa itu seketika sirna dan digantikan oleh kemuraman. Dengan memantapkan hati, Sakura menjawab "Kami berpisah." Dua kata itu sangat jelas ditelinga Sasuke. Pria itu sedikit terkejut. Mungkin saja Naruto juga sudah mengetahuinya dari Hinata.

"Itu keputusannya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa memaksa. _The heart wants what it wants_." ucap Sakura berusaha tegar. "Perasaan seseorang bisa berubah seiring waktu berjalan." Dia ingin menangis lagi, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan airmatanya agar tidak menetes kembali. Dengan tubuh yang tidak begitu sehat, dia tidak bisa berpikir secara lebih. Saat ini dia ingin sendiri.

"Kau boleh pulang, Sasuke." ucap Sakura dengan suara parau.

"Tch. Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke berpikir mungkin saat ini Sakura membutuhkan seorang teman untuk mencurahkan kesedihannya. Namun ternyata sebaliknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan berada di sini."

"Jangan keras kepala."

"Kau yang keras kepala." Nada suara mereka semakin meninggi. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama tidak mau kalah dengan argumen masing-masing.

Dengan membuang napas, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Mengambil barang miliknya dan bergegas menuju pintu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hubungi aku kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu." ujar Sasuke seraya menutup pintu. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Kini, kamar itu sepi. Mata hijau Sakura melihat perlahan ke seluruh ruangan. Sengaja dia tidak memberitahukan kondisinya saat ini pada orangtuanya. Berdiri perlahan dia mulai berjalan ke arah jendela besar. Membukanya hingga udara dingin yang menusuk tulang langsung menerpa wajah tirusnya. Dia tidak segera menutupnya, karena dia tidak peduli dengan udara dingin itu. Panorama gedung-gedung bertingkat serta perumahan terlihat jelas dari kamarnya.

Dia termangu.

Saat ini, Sakura sedang merasakan kehampaan didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Masa depan yang akan kita rengkuh sungguh samar

Dan kini kupertaruhkan kemungkinan yang hampir mustahil ini

Kau benar... ini adalah dongeng tanpa akhir yang bahagia

kini adalah saatnya...

Aku harus berhenti mengharapkanmu

Aku akan berhenti melangkah

Perlahan-lahan..

Aku akan melupakan perasaan ini

Dan membuka lembar kosong dihatiku

Ku'kan temukan cara tuk melupakanmu...Hinata

Pasti bisa.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou MAMA SAKURA (28 Maret)**

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou SARADA-CHAN (31 Maret) ^_^**

* * *

Saat ini saya sedang tidak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic -_- Hmm...

Untuk "My Boss"-nya ditunggu saja... Ya, walaupun itu sebulan lagi, enam bulan lagi ataupun setahun lagi baru saya lanjutkan hehehe...

 **Balas review** **:**

williewillydoo : Ada. Saya mau buat yang seperti itu.

Ana : Tetep ikutin saja, okey

RavencherrY : Saya serem ya -_- (pingin nangis). Ada nanti kisah tak terduga. Ikutin terus, ya.

Harun0 Laily : Sekarang sudah. Waktu itu tidak saya beri karena summary-nya sudah terlalu panjang.

Durarawr : Yeaahh…beberapa chapter lagi.

dianarositadewi4 : Nantikan saja, okey…

Kirara967 : Sudah terjawab di chapter ini, ya. Ikutin terus ^^

Tia TakoyakiUchiha : Iya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini

suket alang alang : Dibuatnya nanti kalau mereka sudah 'balikan' hehe…

Faneese S. Varch : Laki-laki? Anaknya Itachi sudah laki-laki tuh (Yuki). Ehm, coba saya pikirkan lagi haha…

Baka Vie-chan : Haruka? Haruka Kanata?

Vs : Ini sudah update ya, say… Terima kasih sudah menantikan.

Zarachan : Okreeekkk….

Nurulita as Lita-san : Thankyoouu…

Jamurlumutan462 : Gak karuan bacanya? T.T *nangis*

syahniarr : Ini sudah update ya, say…

Blueyes pinkerest : Suster-susteran? BDSM? Seperti _Fifty Shades of Grey_? _A rough sex_? *garuk-garuk* Errr…coba saya pikirkan. Ini tantangan baru buat saya. Mau kerjasama dengan saya dalam menciptakan imajinasi liar itu? Haha… Tapi sepertinya tidak karena saya tidak berpikiran kearah sana. Salam cipoks kembali… Muuaahh…

florenz : Nanti bakalan putus setelah Sasuke dikhianati oleh Naruto

Younghee Lee : Okreeekkk….

Baka DimDim : Terima kasih atas reviewmu, berbeda sekali dengan dua orang flamer sombong, sok ahli dan sok tahu mengenai dunia LGBT/BL. Saya suka sekali dengan kritik yang seperti ini. Bukan maksud saya kalau tidak suka dengan review yang lainnya, melainkan karena ini merupakan dunia tulis menulis, saya senang apabila ada review yang berisi hal semacam ini. Omong-omong, makalahmu seperti apa? *ingin tahu* :D

AryaniCentric : He'em...

A/N :

Untuk **'GUEST'** dan **'WIJAYANTA'** (dua orang yang sepertinya sangat ahli/berpengalaman sekali dalam cerita BL/LGBT) apabila hendak memberi _Flame_ lagi, saya persilakan namun jangan harap saya akan menampilkannya di kotak review, cukup di kotak masuk email saya saja. Mudah bagi saya untuk me- _remove_ kalian. Ada yang memberi review dengan tidak mencantumkan nama, otomatis akan ditampilkan "Guest". Namun untuk flamer, berarti dia yang memberi review dengan nada negatif. _You know what I mean_.

Review dari GUEST (saya beri nama panggilan 'Si Cemen') dapat Readers lihat di kotak review, khusus **WIJAYANTA** akan saya tampilkan secara 'VIP' di chapter 5 : **EDISI SPESIAL**. Terima kasih.

Indonesia, 30 Maret 2017

 **Misa Ozora**


	5. Edisi Spesial!

**CHAPTER 5**

 **[EDISI SPESIAL]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter ini berisi edisi spesial yang akan saya persembahkan khusus untuk Flamer sombong dan SOK-SOK an yang bernama "GUEST" dan "WIJAYANTA". Entah dia satu orang yang sama atau berbeda tapi tidak masalah bagi saya. Tapi kalau saya lihat, berbeda orang.

Baiklah, untuk yang pertama yaitu Dear Mr/Ms. Guest...merujuk pada reviewmu yang menyatakan : "...and kalo ini ujung2nya normal mending author cari aja temen yang gay ato cari deh siapa aja yang gay, _blablabla_...? Seriously Indonesian authors need to do more research first before stumbling and writing about gay people bisa jadi straight _blablabla_...tapi lucunya para author tersebut hanya orang-orang normal yang nggak tau apa-apa tntng LGBT."

Jawab : Perhatian untuk para Flamers, kalau ingin memberi flame ataupun kritik, harap cantumkan nama kamu. Guest? Kamu tidak punya nama, ya. Penampakan. Jangan lempar batu sembunyi tangan begitu. Saya juga ingin tahu nama orang yang memberi flame. Menanggapi reviewmu, memang saya kurang kerjaan apa ya, mencari orang yang gay terus ditanya-ditanya. Cari aja teman yang gay? Cari dimana, rek. Blusukan? _Ittashimasen!_ Memangnya kamu siapa? Menyuruh-nyuruh saya. Disitu kamu sebutkan "'Indonesian authors", berarti kamu menggeneralisasikan bahwa para author di seluruh Indonesia yang mengambil tema yaoi/yuri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang LGBT? Hello para author yang kebetulan membaca fic ini, bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Apa author yang mengambil tema tentang medis harus bertanya pada dokter/perawat/bidan bagaimana cara menyuntik IV/IM atau bagaimana melakukan operasi Infark Miokardium? Apakah author yang mengambil tema tentang bisnis harus bertanya pada _bussinessman_? Apa author yang mengambil tema AIDS harus berteman dahulu dengan ODHA? Apa author yang mengambil tema LGBT harus bertanya pada yang bersangkutan agar lebih dapet feel-nya? Dan apakah author yang mengambil cerita dengan rate MATURE harus bertanya pada mereka yang sudah pernah melakukan seks tentang bagaimana caranya bercinta atau bagaimana rasanya bercinta padahal aku tahu author itu belum menikah dan rata-rata mereka masih bersekolah/kuliah. Tentu tidak, kan? Mereka akan mencari sumber, mungkin salah satunya dengan _googling_. Kamu ingin agar saya melakukan _indepth interview_ dengan komunitas itu dan melakukan _research_ /pengamatan menggunakan metode _cross-sectional_? Kalau itu namanya **Kisah Hidup/FAKTA/REALITA** , kenapa tidak dibuat skripsi sekalian saja ya, dengan judul "Fenomena Gunung Es Kejadian LGBT di Indonesia". Ini FIKSI. Pendekatan interpersonal itu tidaklah gampang. Kamu tahu tidak slogan fanfiction? _Unleash your imagination._ Jadi disini saya hanya merefleksikan imajinasiku saja melalui sebuah karya tulis. Kesenanganku untuk menuangkan cerita sesuai fantasi-ku. Terlepas dari pengetahuanku pada dunia yaoi/yuri yang memang kuakui masih dangkal karena saya seorang _straight_. Dan saya sangat bersyukur karenanya. Apakah kau tahu, gay/lesbi bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi serta ada kemauan dalam diri mereka. Psikiater bisa membantu. Meski itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat-sangat lama. Seperti hal-nya (maaf), seseorang yang depresi dan gila pada akhirnya mereka bisa sembuh karena ada dukungan juga dari pihak keluarga. Jangan-jangan kamu salah satu dari mereka, ya? Jadi kamu protes seperti ini? Oooopppsss...

Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau tulisan ini mengganggu readers, saya hanya ingin meluruskan saja. Menurutku, author mempunyai hak untuk mengklarifikasi karyanya dan hak paten atas karya yang dihasilkan. Ini adalah pembelaanku. Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk membuat cerita sendiri saja. Saya izinkan khusus bagi kamu (GUEST) apabila ingin membuat cerita ini dengan versi berbeda (REMIX). Saya sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang menyukai cerita ini. Dalam kisah ini, yang menjadi sutradara, produser dan penulis naskahnya adalah saya, jadi alur/plot mau dibuat kearah mana terserah saya, termasuk dengan yaoi/yuri yang bisa menjadi _straight_. Tidak perlu data mentah atau primer karena ini bukan suatu penelitian deskriptif/analitik. Saya tegaskan sekali lagi, author TIDAK PERLU melakukan _research_ terlebih dahulu, GUEST. Apakah mungkin seorang penulis terkenal seperti Dewi Lestari (Dee) akan melakukan hal seperti itu terhadap karya-karyanya? Kalau iya, saya acungi jempol. Mengingat dia adalah penulis pro, sedangkan saya hanyalah seorang penulis amatir yang tidak mempunyai _basic_ sama sekali di bidang sastra. Saya bisa mengatakan hal semacam ini, _"Anything is Possible."_

Senang sekali bila readers memberi kritik yang membangun seperti misalnya mengenai isi/alur cerita, penokohan, _setting_ , tata cara penulisan, diksi/bahasa penulisan dan sebagainya, bukan kritik yang _'asal ngomong'_ dan tanpa dasar yang jelas seperti ini. Saya bukan tipe author yang kejam, galak, sadis atau semacamnya, bila ada review yang harus diklarifikasi maka saya harus melakukannya seperti ini.

Lalu Flamer sombong dan sok-sok an yang kedua. **WIJAYANTA.** Dari nama dan gaya bahasa, kamu berasal dari Jawa Barat, ya? Jakarta?

Saya akan memposting special review dari dia yang saya terima sebanyak 2 kali, isinya sama hanya yang pertama dia tidak mencantumkan namanya. Berikut tulisannya :

" _aelahhh. Fic kayak gini lu Upload di Ffn. Ampas,, alur monoton bikin gue pengen tidur waktu bacanya. Malah enakan fic I am Straight dari author LYBP HiNa SaSa. Sama ide ceritanya cuma beda pairing kalau disini NH dan Ss kalau disana NaruSaku ama SasuHina. Apus aja fic loe yang nggak berguna kayak gini. Pengetahuan kurang tentang BL sama Lesbi sok-sokkan bikin Fic kayak Gini. tuh nama gue, wijayanta_ _"_

Nah, para Readers begitulah isi review dari Flamer yang saya rasa jago di bidang BL/LGBT atau semacamnya. **Dan perlu kamu tahu!** Saya itu Sasusaku Lover! Kamu menyuruh saya membaca Narusaku dan Sasuhina?! Gendeng! Memangnya, dengan kamu menulis cerita beserta nama authornya lantas membuat saya ingin membacanya? _Ittashimasen! It's ridiculous_. Pernahkah kau melihat film layar lebar berjudul "SALAH BODI"? Kalau belum, tontonlah! _Ending_ nya, mereka (para transgender) kembali ke kodratnya masing-masing malah punya anak segala. Mengutip salah satu sumber, ada beberapa novel yang termasuk dalam kategori _"Good Reads"_ bertemakan tentang LGBT ini, antara lain:

 ** _The Sweet Sins_** **karya Rangga Wirianto Putra**

 _ **Supernova: Ksatria, Puteri, dan Bintang Jatuh**_ **karya Dee**

 _ **Lelaki Terindah**_ **karya Andrei Aksana**

 _ **Pria Terakhir**_ **karya Gusnaldi**

 _ **Cowok Rasa Apel**_ **karya Noel Solitude**

Apa WIJAYANTA sudah pernah membaca salah satu atau mungkin saja kelima novel diatas? Yang baru saya baca hanya novel milik Dee, dan dia sungguh memang novelis professional. Tata bahasanya, alur cerita yang menarik dan wawasan yang luas. Tiga kisah diceritakan saling berkaitan (parallel). Hanya saja hubungan gay antara Dhimas dan Ruben tidak diceritakan secara penuh. Ini yang membuat saya sedikit kecewa, masa depan mereka tidak terkuak. Menggantung.

Saya membuat edisi spesial ini bukan tanpa maksud. Silakan kalian menganggap saya sebagai author kurang kerjaan namun yang pasti saya ingin menyerang balik Flamer ini dengan membuat sebuah tantangan. Saya akan membuat pernyataan dibawah ini :

* * *

 **PERNYATAAN**

Saya, Misa Ozora selaku penulis cerita _"The Truth, That's All is A Fake"_ yang kemudian disebut Pihak Pertama memberi kuasa kepada GUEST dan WIJAYANTA yang kemudian disebut Pihak Kedua untuk menulis ulang (Remix) cerita ini dengan ketentuan sebagai berikut :

 **Pertama** , Pihak Kedua menulis cerita ini dengan tidak mengubah jalan cerita, setting dan pairing. Dengan memakai gaya bahasa sendiri.

 **Kedua** , Pihak Kedua menulis dengan menggunakan bahasa baku (sesuai EYD) dan tidak memakai kata-kata kasar.

 **Ketiga** , jumlah word(s) tidak boleh kurang dari 2.000

 **Keempat** , Pihak Kedua menulis hingga 4 chapter dimana batas waktu tiap chapter lamanya adalah 1 (satu) minggu. Naskah bisa dikirim ke alamat email Pihak Pertama melalui akun Google Mail dengan nama misaozora11

Hasil Remix akan Pihak Pertama publikasikan di akun FFn Misa Ozora dengan judul _"The Truth, That's All is A Fake versi…"_ atau akun Wattpad atas nama Misa_Ozora _  
_

 **Kelima** , Pihak Pertama tidak melakukan proses editing terhadap naskah yang telah dibuat oleh Pihak Kedua

 **Keenam** , apabila Pihak Kedua tidak bisa memenuhi tantangan ini maka Pihak Kedua harus meminta maaf kepada Pihak Pertama melalui Review.

Tantangan ini berlaku **Terhitung Mulai Tanggal** **(TMT)** dipublikasikannya chapter Edisi Spesial ini.

Tertanda

 **Misa Ozora**

* * *

Ini layaknya seperti 'Senjata Makan Tuan'. Apa yang kau ucapkan harus kau buktikan.

Buktikan kalau kalian berdua lebih jago dalam membuat fiksi mengenai LGBT. Ajari saya yang minim pengetahuan ini tentang cara penulisan yang TIDAK MONOTON, cerita yang tidak seperti AMPAS, dan pastinya dengan pengetahuan kalian yang luas, dapat membuat cerita ini lebih menarik daripada yang saya buat. Pembaca yang akan menilai. Saya tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengomentari hasil karya kalian. Omong-omong, apakah kalian punya akun FFn? Ehm, sepertinya tidak, ya. Atau sebenarnya punya tapi terlalu takut jika nanti saya 'tembak' langsung?

Silakan pembaca memberi review, namun pergunakanlah bahasa yang sopan dan berbobot. Review yang membangun akan saya terima dan kalau flame akan saya depak. Mudah bagi saya untuk memblokir Flamer. Saya akan mempergunakan sistem yang tersemat di FanFiction ini. Sesama anggota FFn akan saya gunakan "Block Users" dan Guest akan saya REMOVE. Kalau ingin menjadi provokator dan berniat membuat kerusuhan di akun saya, menjauhlah! Dan itu tidak hanya berlaku di cerita ini saja, namun di semua cerita yang saya buat. Jangan sampai saya mengucapkan kata-kata menggunakan basa (boso) Ngoko kasar.

Baiklah, para pembaca mari kita beri sambutan yang meriah untuk **GUEST** dan **WIJAYANTA** …

Prrookk…prookk….prookk….

Saya tunggu satu minggu dari sekarang. Saya akan mempublish perkembangannya melalui chapter baru.

Satu hal yang pasti, ada yang namanya mantan kekasih, mantan istri dan mantan suami, begitu juga pasti ada yang namanya mantan gay/lesbian/transgender namun tidak ada yang namanya mantan ibu, mantan ayah apalagi mantan anak. Kamu bisa memetik hal dari situ? Akhir kata...Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

Indonesia, 20 April 2017

Sign,

 **Misa Ozora**


End file.
